Family ties
by jj87
Summary: let me help you Charlie- why so you can use it against me? I don't need help Brax. Charlie's dad shows up now she and everyone close to her are in danger- what happens when the river boys show up? can Brax help her? will she let him? rated T for now may change to M further along.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to a new Story- welcome :)**

**Charlie's POV**

I was sitting at my desk looking over some paperwork before filing it away I had an hour to kill before I went home to get ready for the singles night with the girls… I really didn't wanna go. I was only going because Angelo is a good friend I have no interest in finding a man tonight. I was pulled from my thoughts and looked up when my door opened.

"Sorry to disturb you Serge but we've had a call from Coleen at the diner she said a group of guys are hassling people," Watson said.

I frowned that was unusual "are they kids?" I asked knowing Coleen tended to overreact sometimes.

"No, grown men acting like hooligans were her exact words she said she's never seen them around here before."

"Right we better get down there and see what's going on… so much for me getting out on time today," I groaned as I stood up and grabbed my keys.

When we arrived sure enough there were a group of guys we'd never seen before hanging around, climbing out of my cruiser I sat on the hood and watched as a few of them whistled at girls going by then started mucking around with each other- no harm in that I thought " if Colleen called us down here because guys are whistling at girls I'll kill her," I said as we walked inside the diner.

"Oh Sergeant Buckton thank heavens you're here we've all been scared out of our minds, those hooligans have caused our customers nothing but hassle," Colleen said quickly.

"Calm down Colleen," I said "what exactly did they do, have they hurt anyone?"

"Well one of them called me an old bat and told me to mind my own business another called Irene an old nosy cow when she asked them to move on, Leah went out and they whistled called her baby and said other sexual things it's disgusting if you ask me- young Indi got manhandled by one on her way in," Colleen said hysterically.

I raised an eyebrow "manhandled how?"

"Oh Colleen stop I told you not to call the police," Irene said hurrying over "sorry Charlie they didn't manhandle her one of them pulled her back to ask her out she laughed him off and he let her go no big deal, but if you can could you move them along the tattoo's and loudness of them are making people uneasy."

"I'll see what I can do Irene," I called as we both walked outside.

"Wow check out the hottie pigs!" one of them yelled causing all of them to look our way.

"Boys I'll need you to move along now please," I said trying to hold an eye roll idiots is what they are.

"Why, were not doing anything wrong," the guy with the check shirt said and stepped forward.

I stepped forward too he was good looking I'd give him that but he seemed like a dick "we've had a disturbance call I'm asking you to move along," I said more seriously and sternly.

"Well we ain't moving because we ain't doin' nothing!" another yelled.

"Tell that to everyone you lot have been hassling now you were asked to move on," Watson said loudly before I could reply.

"Make us," another one said causing them all to laugh.

I was pissed now can't they just do as they were asked and let me go home? "You have five seconds to move along or the cuffs are coming out and you lot spend the night in a cell," I barked.

"Ooh feisty one ay Brax," one laughed and nudged the guy that had spoken first.

I sighed and pulled her radio to my mouth they obviously wanted to go for a ride to lock up "this is S-"

"We're going," the guy Brax said and walked over to me before I could talk "but we weren't doing anything wrong- Boys!" He yelled still keeping eye contact with me.

"Hassling and calling the people names is wrong!" I hissed.

"I wouldn't mind a roll around the cell with her."

"Yeah she was hot."

"Oi morons she's a pig, chick or not we don't go there anyway she seems uptight wouldn't be worth the hassle."

"Maybe she isn't getting any that's why she's a bitch."

I rolled my eyes at the conversation as they walked away until I heard the last comment what business is it of theirs whether I'm 'getting any' or not? "Oi you!" I snapped and stormed towards them again.

"What's the problem now officer?" Brax said turning to face me.

"I don't appreciate you lot making your comments I'm doing my job I'm sorry if that makes me seem uptight!" I said glaring at the guy who said it- not that I really cared what they thought of me.

"A little sensitive are we?" Brax smirked.

I narrowed my eyes and took a step closer to him "trust me you don't want to make an enemy out of me!" I hissed through gritted teeth "I just hate morons that think they can do what they like and piss everyone else off."

"It's you that doesn't want to make an enemy out of me Officer and I don't think I can do what I like, I know," Brax said in a low tone so only I could here.

"Is that a threat?" I said reaching for my cuffs I needed to let him know I wasn't afraid of him- which I wasn't.

"You tell me, does it need to be?" Brax said taking a step so I had to look up- he was trying to intimidate me- that sure as hell won't work I laughed to myself. "You knwo you're incredibly sexy when you're angry," he siad smirking at me.

"Sergeant!" Watson called from the car before I could reply.

"Sergeant? Really? You're in charge, what you didn't make it into make-up school?" Brax laughed.

I was beyond pissed now this moron was really getting to me "you better get out of here right now and I don't want to see any of you around here again."

"Sergeant we gotta go we have another call out!" Watson called again.

I looked back to Brax "you've been warned if I run into you again you'll be sorry!" I hissed and stormed away before I did something I'd regret tomorrow... although I'm sure it would have been fun to punch him in the face.

"I'll look forward to it Serge! "Brax called after me he laughed and turned back to the boys "party on the beach anyone?" I heard him say I had to physically restrain myself from walking back to them, sighing deeply I climbed into my car and took off.

**Brax's POV**

"Better idea mate," Heath said and walked over to me.

"What ya got Heath?" I asked.

"Singles night in Angelo's," he said pulling a flyer out of his pocket "booze and easy chicks what more could we want?" he chuckled.

I laughed I was up for some fun "righto singles night it is but before that I say we head home and load up, we might get a few customers here tonight," I said as we walked along the beach towards our cars.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

I had dealt with the next call out- which was a stupid couple fighting over who got the damn cat because they broke up, come on now really? Don't they think we have bigger things to deal with than a stupid cat? We finally headed back to the station. That Brax guy had got under my skin and I was still in a bad mood, I sighed when my phone rang "hey sweetie," I said when my daughter Ruby's name flashed up on the screen.

"Hey Charlie um quick question for ya… a new guy started in school today Miles paired us up for a project do you mind if he comes to ours to work on it?"

"No not at all I'm just leaving the station now but I have to pick Jodie up so I'll be home soon do you want me to pick you guys up anything?"

"Nah thanks we've eaten- we've just left the diner we were working there after school but it got crowded and too noisy, I'll see you at home," Ruby said and hung up.

I took one last look around my office before grabbing my purse and keys "I'm off guys see you tomorrow if anything comes up I'm on my mobile!" I called to the officers behind the desk as I left. When I arrived at the sitters I saw my five year old sister Jodie bouncing up and down at the window. I smiled and climbed out, walking inside I was attacked "hey monkey," I giggled and picked her up "were you good for Nat?" I asked- Nat was a good friend of mine and would take her if me or my brothers were working.

"Yes I was she lets me paint Char," Jodie giggled.

"Wow another one for the fridge," Nat!" I called to the kitchen.

"Hey I was gathering up her stuff," Nat said and handed me Jodie's bag.

"Thanks Nat, I'll see you later for singles night," I said and walked out to my car- I would normally stay and have a coffee but since I was going out tonight I had to get Jodie to bed before we went.

Walking into the kitchen with a sleeping Jodie in my arms I saw Ruby at the dining room table with a guy "hey," I called from the kitchen after I put Jodie into her bed.

"Hey Charlie," Ruby called back "come here a sec."

I walked into the dining room "what's up?" I asked leaning on the doorframe.

"Charlie this is Casey- Casey this is my mum Charlie," Ruby said nodding to each of us.

"Hi Charlie thanks for letting me come over," Casey said and stood up "Ruby's talked about you all day it's nice to meet you," he said and stuck out his hand.

I smiled he was really sweet "nice to meet you too Casey and it's no problem," I said and shook his hand "are you staying for supper?"

"No thanks, my brother will be here for me soon I have to go before he goes out or I've no way home."

I nodded "okay I'll leave you guys to it I'll be in the kitchen and keep it down Jodie's asleep," I said and walked back to the kitchen.

Sitting at the table going over some files I couldn't concentrate he really had gotten to me I was still pissed sighing I flung down my pen down rubbed my face, when I looked up I nearly fell off my chair "what the hell are you doing at my house!" I yelled alarmed and jumped up.

"I'm here for my brother but I think I'm at the wrong house- I hope I am anyway," Brax said flatly from the backdoor.

"Please tell me you're not Casey's brother," I groaned- I couldn't deal with him again, not now- not ever.

"I am at the right house so… is he still here?"

"Casey!" I yelled.

Casey soon appeared "something wrong Char- oh hey Brax you're early," he said.

"Yeah I have to go out earlier sorry I called ya and got no answer," Brax replied.

"Sorry phone's on silent me and Ruby have a lot to do, oh this is Charlie Ruby's mum- Charlie this is my eldest brother Brax."

"Casey are you going now?" Ruby asked following him into the kitchen.

"And Brax this is Ruby-Yeah sorry Ruby I know we had a lot to do but we can catch up tomorrow?"

"Charlie, do you mind if Casey's brother waits about fifteen minutes we really need to get this done tonight or we'll be behind."

I didn't want that guy in my house but I didn't want Ruby falling behind either besides it wasn't Casey's fault his brother is a tool "okay but go finish up."

"Thanks Charlie come in Brax we won't be long!" Ruby yelled as she dragged Casey back into the dining room.

After they disappeared I sat back down and went on like Brax wasn't standing there- he still stood by the door looking around. I sighed and put my pen down "you coming in or what?" I snapped.

"Didn't think I was welcome," he replied.

"You're not but you doing my head in standing there," I said.

"He meant sister right?" Brax said after he sat on one of the chairs across from me "Casey he meant sister right there's no way you're her mum."

"And why couldn't I be her mum?"

"Because you're too young and good looking to have a sixteen year old kid unless you were like thirteen."

"What's your point?" I said.

"Wow okay you just seemed so uptight earlier wouldn't have classed you as someone who takes it to the next level so young."

"What the hell does that even mean?" I yelled I was two seconds away from punching him.

"Put the claws away Charlz," I heard a guy chuckle from the doorway.

"Jacky!" I shrieked and was off my chair "I can't believe you're back!" I yelled and hugged him "you're not due for another week."

"Yeah I know I hate to say it but I missed you," he chucked "who's this?" he said nodding to Brax.

"Ah no one," I said and turned back to him "so was it fun? How's Lucas? I can't believe you're here!" I squealed and hugged him again.

"Yeah he's good," Jack shook his head "alright mate," he said and sat where I was "you seem to have caught her on a bad day normally she introduces- I'm Jack."

"Brax," he replied and shook his hand.

"What brings ya here?"

"I'm waiting on my brother to finish up with Ruby."

"She's here?" Jack said looking back at me. "Where's Jo?"

"In the dining room, Jo's asleep." Jack smirked and stood up, slipping into the dining room he winked at me and shut the door, I burst out laughing when Ruby started squealing.

"What's that all about?" Brax asked when she finally stopped.

"Never you mind," I replied and gathered up my paperwork "I'm sure they'll be out in sec I need to go get ready," I said and walked out of the room.

"Heading out are we?" Brax asked and walked to the doorway leading into the lounge.

"Might be not that it's any of your business," I said as she held up two dresses.

"I like the black one," Brax smirked and walked back into the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes and went into the bathroom… with the black dress… that he had no sway in I chose it all by myself. After my shower I went to my room and dried my hair- I put the dress on and did my make-up. Looking at the clock I still had a half an hour left before I'd to meet the girls, going into the kitchen I saw Jack sitting at the table with a beer… and Brax "they still not finished?" I huffed.

"No and where are you going?" Jack asked looking me up and down.

"Oh out with the girls I'm sorry I know you just got home but this is planned all week we'll catch up tomorrow," I said as I pulled a beer from the fridge and sat beside him.

"It's fine but I'm staying here tonight alright haven't the energy to move," he groaned.

I nodded "yeah that's fine you know where the room is you can watch Jo now instead of Ruby- Ruby!" I yelled "Brax has to go finish up!"

"Two minutes!" She yelled back.

"Geez is it me or have you gotten louder," Jack chuckled.

"Haha," I said sarcastically "I had a bad day I'm still a little pissed."

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"Ah just some jackass acting all tough in front of his friends he pissed me off and I can't shake the mood," I replied forgetting he was there.

"Ooh someone finally broke Charlie's badass no one can touch me act- this guy I gotta meet," Jack chuckled.

"No he didn't he's just a moron that has nothing better to do than hassle people and drink all day," I hissed and stood up.

"Where you going anyway?"

"Angelo roped us in to going to his first singles night he's afraid no one will show."

Jack laughed "you're going to a singles night-you, who are you goin with?"

"Me, Hayls, B, Nat and Leah and I'm doing it for Angelo."

"Now correct me if I'm wrong Brax but do you normally do favours for your boyfriend if he's not your boyfriend anymore?" Jack said knowing that would piss me off even more.

"Jack!" I hissed.

Brax chuckled "nah mate unless you still like the guy," he said smirking at me.

"Well I don't me and Angelo finished a while now we're just friends and you know that!" I hissed at Jack "I'm off make sure Ruby does her insulin- Ruby I'm going Jack's staying over!" I yelled as she walked out the door.

* * *

**Hayley's POV**

"Wow this guy has really gotten to you," I said after Charlie filled us in as we walked to Angelo's.

"Yeah he has I just wanted to slap him, he's so arrogant asked me did I not get into make-up school who does he think he is," she groaned.

"Is he hot?" Bianca asked.

"Trust you to ask that," Leah giggled "so Charlie…is he?"

"Yeah if you're into the tall dark absolutely gorgeous, hot type- that's the problem he knows he's good looking," Charlie replied.

"No way! I know why he's under your skin… you like him!" I shrieked.

"What no I don't- now way in hell he's an asshole I wouldn't be seen dead with him he's a moron!" Charlie shrieked back at me.

"Girls?" I smirked I've been Charlie's best friend since we could walk I could read her like a book.

"She so likes him," Bianca laughed.

"Yeah she's into him alright," Nat giggled.

"Yeah Charlie you haven't shut up about him since you got to Hayley's," Leah laughed as we took the stairs up.

**Charlie's POV**

"Oh thank god females," Angelo said and hurried to us "ladies thank you so much for coming I owe you."

"An hour Angelo then we're off," I said as I walked to the bar with him while the others took seats. "Not going so well?" I asked looking around cringing at all the guys eyeing me up like a piece of meat.

"Nah not now but it's early could liven up- here ya go," he smiled and handed me a tray with drinks.

"Thanks," I called and made my way back to the girls "poor Angelo I wish I knew a load of girls to call over."

"Ah he'll be fine he knew this town is tiny he should have advertised out further like Yabbie Creek and Mangrove River," Leah said.

Charlie scoffed "can you imagine the lot from Mangrove River turning up here I'd rather be single," I giggled.

An hour later I smiled as I looked around he had pulled it off, the place had slowly begun to fill up and things were going well, standing up I walked up to him behind the bar "proud of yourself?" I asked.

Angelo laughed and pulled me closer to him "yeah-look at all the couples it's working," he said nodding to various spots filled with couples talking.

"Yeah if any of them end up together and stay together they have you to thank but if they break up you better start running," I giggled.

"Aww are you not looking for the man of your dreams Charlie," he laughed.

"Nope I'm fine just as I am thank you anyway I just came over to say I was heading off the girls are staying so keep an eye on them- and remember if anything happens I'm just a call away- night Angelo," I said and hugged him. As I turned to walk away I saw Brax watch me from the door with his boys behind him "on second thoughts I think I might hang around do you mind if I stay behind the bar?" I asked.

"Nope, don't mind them they're just the river boys," Angelo said as he dragged a stool behind the bar for me.

"From Mangrove River I take it?" I said and hopped up onto it "thanks I'll just keep watch from here."

"I better go clear some tables," Angelo's said and hurried away.

**Brax's POV **

"Security now too?" I asked as I reached the bar- I had watched her from the door man was she hot she looked so much hotter out of her uniform.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Eight beers and eight chasers," I said putting a load of money on the counter.

I saw her take note of how much was there and stand up seeing everyone was busy she served me herself. Pulling down eight tumblers she filled them and lined them up, as she did she watched my boys spread out.

"Seventy two dollars," she said and shoved them all to me.

"What? How is it that much?" I asked looking back at her really just looking for an excuse to keep talking to her.

"Four for the chasers and five for the beers so seventy-two dollars," she said and held out her hand giving me a sweet sarcastic smile- it was cute… did I just say cute?

I picked up two fifty's and handed them to her "keep the change because you're hot," I winked and turned my back to call the boys for their drinks.

I saw her out of the corner of my eye roll her eyes and put the money in the till she took out my change and placed it beside the drinks she leaned over the bar so she could talk in my ear "I don't work here and even if I did I wouldn't want a tip from you, keep your money and don't ever call me hot again!" She hissed.

"Whoa you really need to get laid," I laughed and turned back to her "or can't you find anyone that will you know?"

She snapped and lashed out smacking me hard in the face "I can still arrest you you know! You're nothing but a scumbag and I'll take pleasure in putting you behind bars!" she yelled.

"Everything alright Charlie," a barman asked hurrying to her- must be the ex that guy Jack was talking about.

"Yeah I'm fine," Charlie replied calmly.

"Brax got bitchslapped!" Heath laughed walking by me.

"Told you you like him," I heard a blonde girl say into her ear.

Charlie snapped her head to face her she didn't look impressed "I do not I wouldn't lower myself!" she hissed and barged pass Blondie. She must have talked about me I said to myself as a grin spread across my face.

"What the hell did you say to her?" Blondie yelled at me.

"Hey she slapped me all I said was she needs to get laid… actually do you know a Jack?" I asked curiously having no idea why I asked at all it just blurted out.

"Why?" Blondie asked narrowing her eyes.

"No reason I picked my brother up from hers and he walked in she went crazy and threw herself at him squealing."

Blondie smiled she obviously knows him too "yeah he's her brother and you're a dick," she spat and walked off.

"So they're not together?" I called after her, I saw her smirk shake her head and continue to walk.

**Charlie's POV**

A few minutes later I came out of the bathroom after taking my frustration out on the hand dryer I felt a bit calmer-a bit so I grabbed a beer and decided to go down to the beach for a few minutes. I stood there leaning over the fence playing with my beer when a guy stumbled up beside me.

"Wanna dance?" he slurred.

"We're outside moron," I laughed I wasn't alarmed because he seemed harmless.

"So we can still hear the music," the guy said pulling at my hands.

"No thanks I'm fine," I said and pulled away from him.

"Aww come on one dance all my mates have deserted me," he whined.

"Well I'm sorry but I said no, why don't you go back inside I'm sure there's plenty of girls that'll dance with you," I said turning away from him.

"I said I wanna dance with you," he hissed and grabbed my wrists.

"Look I said back off!" I yelled and tried to pull away from him "I mean it let go of me!" I yelled- now I was alarmed.

"You heard her," a voice came from behind me- thank God I looked back to see Brax standing there- okay not thank God I'd rather stay with the drunk guy "beat it," he said and took a few steps.

"Sorry man didn't know she was taken," he slurred and let me go and stumbled away.

I sighed and rubbed my wrists "I was fine," I muttered and went back to leaning over the fence.

"Didn't look like it," Brax said leaning on the fence beside me.

"What do you want?" I sighed I came out her for a bit of peace.

Brax took my wrists and rubbed the spot that was all red "that'll bruise," he said and let go of me again "look we got off on the wrong foot we're not all that bad once you get to know us."

"I don't wanna get to know you," I said turning to face him.

"Casey talked about Ruby the whole way home I think he's got himself a little crush," he chuckled.

"Yeah I got that impression from her too," I smiled… thinking about my daughter- not him.

"So we might be seeing a bit of each other," he said.

"So?" I said looking up at him.

"So how about we start off again?"

I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time since I met him today "we've already met you can't change first impressions.

"So what's your first impression of me?" he asked.

"You really wanna know?" I asked raising an eyebrow I had a lot to say and it wasn't nice, Brax nodded "alright I think you're cocky- arrogant- you think you can intimidate anyone- that comment didn't get to me by the way, you swan around all high and mighty and have those idiots following you like you're some type of God which trust me you're not. You think you can do what you like which I'll make sure I'll put a stop to soon enough trust me I'm not to be messed with."

Brax chuckled "right now you wanna hear what mine is?"

"Nope not really couldn't care less what you think of me," I said and pushed away from the fence.

"Well I'm gonna tell you anyway," he said walking after me "I think you're beautiful you speak your mind you don't back down you stand your ground you sure don't hold back," he chuckled. "You've a big heart you look out for those you care about I saw you up there constantly checking your mates were alright, you catch every detail."

"Like the drugs your lot are carrying up there?" I asked turning fully to face him.

"How do you know that have you proof?" he asked annoyed.

I laughed "I don't need proof I've been a cop long enough to know the signs."

"That doesn't mean anything," he scoffed.

I laughed again and walked backwards towards Angelo's "well the drug squad will be here in about two minutes we'll see who's right then," I said and turned to walk properly.

I was swung back around and Brax was pissed "you're playing a dangerous game Sergeant," he hissed.

I smiled "rattled you have I? I'm not afraid of you or your threats," I hissed and pulled away from him "I told you I wasn't to be messed with I take this all very seriously Mr Braxton I won't allow my town to be gate crashed by drug dealers so feel free to threaten me all you want I won't back down," I smiled again and walked away.

**Brax's POV**

I gave a hallow laugh this woman was driving me crazy and I've only been here a day. I followed her inside to round up all my boys and get them out of there.

When I got back up the stairs I scanned the place looking for the boys "oi Heath," I said and grabbed him as he walked by "did you get rid of the stuff you brought?"

"Yeah Brax all gone I think Pee-wee might have some left if you need it," Heath replied.

I looked up to see Charlie watching us from the bar "nah mate wait a few minutes then go tell him to get rid of it Serge is onto us and she's called it in."

"Shit I'll round up the boys I don't know if they have any left," Heath said and hurried away.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and looked up to see Charlie walking towards me smiling smugly "see Mr Braxton you look worried and two of your boys going straight to the bathrooms two minutes after I tell you I called it in have answered my question," she stepped closer to me "that is my proof… I didn't even call it in," she said into my ear and walked by.

I groaned she had played me, I took her by the waist and pulled her back against me "paybacks a bitch Sergeant remember that," I murmured in her ear as I walked her to the stairs still holding onto her. Once outside I spun her to face me, I didn't say anything just studied her she was hot but she pissed me off- big time. We were interrupted by flashing lights behind us "thought you said you didn't call it in," I said and stepped away from her.

"It's my ride home," she laughed "hey- why the lights?" she greeted the guy in a suit that walked towards her.

"You know if you had brains you'd drive to these things so you'd have a ride home and I hit the button by accident when I pulled up- who's this?" he asked.

"Oh Brax he's new in town we'll be seeing a lot him Brax this is Peter he's a Detective."

"Oh yeah what's your speciality?" I asked.

Peter shrugged "drugs or homicide I don't really have one so am I giving you a ride too?"

"Nah mate I was just making sure she got off okay… you her boyfriend?" I asked I was happy for some reason that Jack wasn't with her now this guy comes along.

Peter and Charlie chuckled "I'm her brother anyway thanks for waiting with her," he said and led Charlie away.

"Later Serge!" I called after her. She turned back to me and winked before she climbed into the car. "Brother? How many brothers has she got that's two today," I grumbled.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

A week had passed since the singles night and it was trouble after trouble with the River Boys they had chosen to hang around and bug the life out of me and my officers five minutes didn't go by without a call concerning one of them. I was so close to actually shooting one of them immature morons the lot of them… although they're not so bad when Brax is around- guess he's the leader. I walked towards the diner where I was to meet Hayley I was already in a mood as Jodie didn't want to go with Nat today she wanted to go with Hayley and had spent an hour crying for me after I left Nat had to call me to come back. As I walked off the beach with her I saw Brax go into the water with a board he made my blood boil he hadn't stopped hitting on me. Hayley waved at me as soon as I came in I ordered coffees and a milkshake.

"Hey thanks for doing this Hayls she just wouldn't settle for Nat at all," I said as soon as I sat down.

"No probs I'm on the late anyway- so you wanted to spend the day with your favourite Auntie," she said nudging Jodie.

"Yeah," she grumbled "Char can I play outside?"

"Yes but where me or Leah can see you okay?" I said, she nodded and ran out the door yelling at Leah to watch her.

"So what was the deal with you and that guy last weekend?" Hayley asked pulling my attention back to her.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh come on Charlz don't give me that, he was watching you all night you were watching him and he followed you outside- twice," she said with a smirk.

"No no I was watching them all I know they had drugs on them."

"No you were watching him because you like him," she laughed.

"Hayley," I giggled "I do not like him," I said and looked to where Jodie was… where she should have been "where's Jo?" I asked jumping up.

"I'm sure she hasn't gone far," Hayley said and jumped up with me.

"Leah!" I yelled frantically "Jo where's Jo?" I yelled.

"She's right there Charlie," Leah said nodding to where Jo should have been "shit!" She yelled and we all ran outside "Jo!" I yelled looking around.

"Jodie!" Hayley yelled and ran off while Leah took off the other way calling her.

I was getting hysterical now pulling my phone I called my brother "Jack!" I yelled "I can't find Jo!"

"Calm down Charlz where are you?"

"At the diner she was there I took my eyes off her for two seconds and she's gone Jack please help me look," I screamed down the phone.

"I'm at the surf club I'll be there in a sec," he said and hung up.

A few minutes later Jack his friend Kym, Nat, Bianca, Ruby and Peter had turned up "where was she last?" Peter asked he looked as worried as I was.

"There right there I told her to stay where I could see her!" I yelled and started to cry.

"We'll find her Charlie relax," Jack said pulling me into hug.

I pulled away from him when I saw Hayley walk back "did you find her?"

"No Charlz I can't see her anywhere," she said shakily.

"Did anyone look along the beach?" Kym said.

I looked to the beach and took off why had no one thought of that.

**Brax's POV**

I had a great surf and cleared my head as I walked out to the sand I spotted a kid sitting crying not too far away, looking around I knew she was alone and walked over to her "hey sweetie are you okay?" I asked kneeling down beside her.

"I falled!" she cried and showed me her bloody knee.

"Where's your mummy and daddy?" I asked looking around again to see if anyone was looking for her.

"My sister I want Char!" She cried.

"Where were you last honey?" I asked.

"Diner, Char and auntie Hayley were there she told me not to move! I saw a lalybird and followed her now I can't find my way back Char I want Char!" she screamed again.

"Okay we're going how about I carry you to the dinner and we'll find Char how does that sound?" I asked I didn't want to pick her up in case she started screaming or something.

The kid nodded "Char always told me about stranger danger but you seem nice," she smiled and held her arms out to me.

"Well Char's a very smart sister you should never go with anyone you don't know," I said lifting her into my arms.

As I got closer to the walkway I saw a female figure run hysterical along the beach and another up on the grass calling a Jodie "is your name Jodie sweetie?" I asked.

"Yep," she nodded and smiled "what's your name?"

"Brax," I replied "would that be Char there," I said and pointed to the frantic woman further down.

"Yes! Char! Char!" She screamed jumping in my arms.

At the mention of her name the woman snapped around oh shit I thought as I saw it was Charlie, she raced towards us.

"Where have you been I've been looking everywhere for you! I told you to stay where I could see you!" she yelled and all but ripped her from my arms.

"I'm sowy I saw a lalybird and you know how much I like them."

I saw Charlie sigh and place her on the ground and get down to her level "how many times have I told you not to go where you can't be seen what would have happened if someone had taken you?"

"I'm sowy," the kid said and her bottom lip trembled and her eyes filled with tears "I just wanted to see the lalybird," she mumbled.

Charlie sighed again and looked up at me she had to look twice "you found her?" she asked and stood up.

"Uh yeah I came out of the water and she was sitting there crying she said she'd lost her way back she has a cut knee too," I said.

Charlie nodded "right well thanks I better get her back everyone is out looking for her," she said and took the kids hand.

"Hey Brax can you come see me again?" she asked pulling away from Charlie.

I smiled and looked at Charlie who rolled her eyes screw her I thought "I'll sort it out with Char okay now why don't you go see everyone that's looking for you and I'll see you real soon okay?"

I was surprised when she hugged me "thanks for finding Char Brax and not letting any bold men take me."

I was shocked I didn't know what to do I just smiled down at her "no problem cutie I'm sure Char is glad to have you back you better go."

"Bye," she yelled and ran over to Charlie she smiled weakly at me and picked the kid up and walked away.

'Wow hat was eventful' I said to myself and walked back to my car.

**Charlie's POV**

I was so relieved that I'd found her… well that Brax had found her, my heart was beginning to beat as normal as we walked back to the diner I had called Hayley to let her know I'd found her and to call everyone back, as I approached I saw them all waiting outside.

"Where was she?" Peter asked running over to me and taking her from me.

"She was further down the beach she followed a ladybird," I replied.

"Jo how many times have we told you not to go off alone?" He said to her.

"I just wanted to see the lalybrid fly Pete I'm sowy," she whimpered.

He sighed and pulled her into a hug "don't you ever do that again," he said and held her tight.

I looked beyond them to see Brax leaning against his car watching us I smiled at him and turned to Hayley "Brax found her can you imagine him being nice to a kid?"

"Ah Charlie come one give the guy a break he did good he could have walked by her and did nothing," Hayley said to me.

"I know," I sighed "I'll buy him a drink next time I see him out," I said half-heartedly I knew the chances of seeing him in Angelo's again were slim.

"Oh yeah because that'll happen every night- Charlie he doesn't even live around here, go talk to him- say thank you," Hayley said pushing me forward.

"I can't leave her now," I said looking over at Jo who was now being squeezed to death by Bianca and Nat "… and I did say thank you."

"She'll be fine I'm taking her once everyone is done trying to smother her and you are going to work," she replied pushing me again.

I sighed "alright quit with the pushing," I said and looked up to find him gone "well look at that he's gone," I smiled thinking I'd gotten away with it.

Hayley rolled her eyes at me "well you better think of another way to thank him," she said and walked over to Jo.

After my shift I went back to the station and into my office, I sat at my desk and opened up my computer to search for him, as the search box came up I sat looking at the screen "crap what the hell is his name? It can't be Brax," I said- I got a brainwave and typed in Braxton to see would anyone come up, I got about a hundred Braxton's. sighing I went through them all until I came to a Casey and Heath- in the middle was a Daryl "has to be him," I said and looked at the address thank God I said when the address matched the other two.

Grabbing my keys I headed out the door to my cruiser with no idea what I was going to say when I arrived at his door. "Well at least it' dark out now so he won't see me blush while I make an idiot out of myself," I said as I drove down his street. A sat in my car for a few minutes trying to decide what sounded best- should I say it out straight or pretend to want to question him about something? Groaning I climbed out of the car and walked up to the door. Knocking I stepped back and waited, through the glass I saw an older woman walking towards it.

"What do you lot want!" She hissed.

"Mrs Braxton I'll assume, is Brax here?" I asked.

"DARYL!" She screamed "get your good for nothing ass out here now!"

"Mum chill what's with all the yell- what are you doing here?" Brax asked stopping beside his mum.

"I need you to come down to the station with me," I said seriously I hope I wasn't blushing my cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"Why- what did I do this time?" He asked gruffly.

"I just need you to come down for questioning no one said you did anything, so please," I said and took a step back.

"Won't be long mum," he said and followed me. He walked up behind me and I pulled the door open he looked at me as he climbed in I smiled weakly and shut the door 'now what?' I said to myself. Groaning again I climbed back into the driver seat.

"So what questions did you want to ask?" He asked me a few minutes later.

"Just wait until we get there," I said- still no idea where I was taking him, seeing a turn for the National park I took it.

"Uh this is not the way to the station," Brax said looking around.

I didn't answer and just kept driving are "you planning on killing me?" he asked as I drove deeper into the wooded area.

"If I wanted to kill you Daryl I would have shot you the second you appeared at the door," I said and stopped. Climbing out I walked to the back door and opened it "out you get," I said and stood back.

"No way this is a set up I'm not getting out I'm not that stupid," he said scooting to the other door.

"Alright," I sighed "had to make this harder," I muttered and climbed in beside him slamming the door closed. "Right I'm no good at this so sit there shut up and don't interrupt," I said playing with my hands.

He raised his eyebrows at me and opened his mouth to say something "I said don't interrupt!" I yelled.

"Right today I was totally freaked and panicked Jo is my baby sister and I'm responsible for her if anything happened to her I'd…," I trailed off "actually I have no idea what I'd do. I was short with you today and I'm sorry I am grateful you found her and I didn't thank you properly so thank you so much for finding her I can never repay you…you can go see Jo if you want," I glancing up at him I was blushing furiously I could kill Hayley this was a bad idea.

"You dragged me outta my house for this?" he chuckled.

"I said what I had to say let's leave at that and I'll drop you home," I said and went for the handle of the door "oh shit!" I yelled how could I have been so stupid?

"What?" he asked.

"This door can't be opened from the inside- shit!" I yelled and pulled at the handle like any second it would fly open.

Brax chuckled "give me your belt," he laughed and scooted closer to me.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because I can get us out," he replied.

I slipped off my duty belt and took off the belt around my trousers and handed it to him "what are you gonna do with that?" I asked.

"You'll see," he said and pulled the pin from it.

He turned to his door and felt around until he got a grip on the panel pulling it off I gasped "Brax I'll have to pay for that and explain what happened!" I yelled.

He laughed again and looked back at me "you really don't know much about cars do you?" he said and turned back to the door.

"Oh I'm sorry! I don't spend most of my time breaking out of cruisers!" I yelled.

"Bingo," he said after fiddling around for a few minutes and the door flew open. Climbing out over him I stood up "you better fix that."

**Brax's POV**

I had to laugh at her she was so clueless I popped the panel back in and climbed out "done," I said just as my phone rang, she shoved me out of the way to inspect it. "Hello," I answered "… what, when?" I yelled listening I hung up "I need a ride to the station."

"Why?" She asked.

"Heath's been arrested by your mates I have to get there."

"What for?" She asked.

"Look it doesn't matter can you just get in the car," I said already in the front seat, she shook her head and got in beside me- pulling away.

An hour later Heath was interviewed and charged he was sent to lock up to be transferred to court for his bail hearing in the morning I sat in the corner taking it all in he was caught with drugs I told him a thousand times before never to walk around with more than one bag idiot obviously didn't listen. I looked up when I heard Charlie she said something to the guy on the desk and walked out to her car. Anger washed over me and I blamed her if she hadn't taken me away he wouldn't have left with all that I got up and stormed after her. I looked around until I spotted her beside her car with some guy that was pretty close to her she almost look scared of him, he was older than her anyway, I walked a little closer to listen.

"W-what are you doing here!" I heard her stutter.

"I want to see my daughter I have rights!" The man hissed.

Charlie laughed bitterly "you're kidding right? You took her in the middle of the night and left her on my doorstep two weeks later! You have no rights! You're not seeing her!" she yelled.

"Charlie please I was grieving I wasn't myself I don't know what I was doing."

"You weren't grieving you made her life hell you didn't give a damn She was MY mum she died I was grieving! You stay the hell away from us!"

He got aggressive and gripped her wrist tightly good enough for her I thought and turned to walk away- something pulled me back and I sighed I wasn't leaving her "I am warning you now Charlie I want to see her and it is gonna happen you know accidents can happen!" what does he mean accidents can happen?

I was about to walk over but stopped when Charlie flipped she grabbed him and shoved him into her car pulling his arm behind him and twisting it "only for I don't want my colleges knowing my business you'd be in a cell right now, you don't scare me neither do your threats you're a waste of space nothing but a dog!" She snapped and stood back.

Her dad laughed and turned to face her "I see you still have the tough act going."

"Who says it's an act? A lot of things have changed since you were around Thomas now get off my car and get lost." Her dad chuckle again and walked off.

I saw her eyes fill with tears and she braced herself on the car she was breathing deeply, she was so angry that she curled her hand into a fist and put it through her car window- she screamed out of frustration and started to kick her car over and over as the tear fell like a waterfall.

She didn't see me come up behind her and pull her away "stop," I said softly and grabbed her hands.

After a minute she stepped away "I'm fine," she muttered.

"Are you sure? You went crazy there, you need to get that hand looked at," I said looking at her hand.

I'm fine… I gotta go," she said and shoved me away from her door.

"Hey I really think you should get that looked at," I said pulling door back she didn't answer just stared at me. "Let me take you to the hospital."

"And why would you do that you're just as bad as him when will you lean threating me won't work it goes over my head!"

"Whoa hold on I'd never grab a girl like that," I said seriously.

"Whatever," she said and started up her car "move," she snapped and slammed her door.

I stood back as she screeched out of her spot she could act as tough as she wanted but I knew that guy had rattled her. she could handle herself I'll give her that, I now had a new found respect for her- I watched her car go before sighing and walking back into the station thinking I'd see her tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks ever so much for the reviews they let me know how people are liking my stories here's Chapter 2 enjoy :) **

**Charlie's POV**

I walked out of the surf club after my gym session and walked around the side towards my car, I was on the midday shift doing a favour for Georgie so I still had a few hours before I was due in- I jumped slightly when Brax appeared.

"Yo Serge," he said and pushed himself off the wall "how's the hand?" he asked walking beside me.

"Fine," I muttered and kept walking.

"Haven't seen much of you the last few days," he said still walking beside me.

"I saw you two nights ago remember? And you were at my house," I had been called to Angelo's by Angelo saying the river boys were wasted and wouldn't leave after close. Brax had hit on me resulting in me putting him in my car he was asleep by the time I got back so I left him there for a while before dropping him home.

"Not really… and we couldn't talk then- have you heard any more from that guy?"

I stopped and turned to face him "that is none of your business- I am running on two hours sleep and about twenty coffees so please don't piss me off today," I said and hurried off to my car.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" He called after me I shook my head and jumped into my car.

A week had passed since I had the run in with Thomas, I did go to the hospital and get my hand stitched up and replaced my window- I had to tell my brothers and Ruby I'd had a run in with a guy I'd arrested. I didn't tell them because they would flip and go all over protective- well more than they normally were I don't blame them I know they're just looking out for me. I saw him everywhere I went he was following me but would never do anything which made it all the more creepy- but I had to remain strong and let him know I wasn't afraid of him and he wasn't bothering me at all. I may act all tough but seeing my dad again scared the living day lights out of me I'd seen some stuff as a cop but what he did was by far the worst I've ever heard of- that is a story for another time.

The other night he approached me outside the surf club and basically threatened me again and took off when Peter rounded the corner. I've been constantly looking over my shoulder and wouldn't let Jodie out of my sight. Jack and Peter had known something was wrong but I brushed it off saying I was over worked and just tired.

Pulling on my uniform and going down to the kitchen I started to make coffee when Jodie skipped in behind me "Char what time do you finish today?"

"Not sure honey as early as I can why?" I replied hoping Georgie would make it in at some stage- she'd said something about her mum being sick.

"I wanted to go see Brax later," Jodie replied.

I smiled Jo had really taken a shine to Brax- and if I'm being honest he was really good with her he'd called to see her the other day and they really hit it off. She begged me to let him stay for dinner which was really awkward because he kept looking at me- I knew he wanted to talk about what happened the other night but I don't like him and don't feel the need to tell him my business. "I'll call Casey (who's now Ruby's boyfriend) and ask him if he'll be free later okay?"

"Thank you… do I have to go to Nat's today?"

"Nope Pete is off today he's gonna take you up to the city today to see Aunt Michelle," I said hoping to take her mind off Brax- as good as he was with her I didn't want her getting attached to him just in case he couldn't be bothered again she'd be crushed.

"Yay I love going to Aunt Michelle's!" She screeched happily and ran up the stairs.

"Why's she so happy?" Ruby muttered sleepily as she appeared in the doorway in her school uniform.

"Pete's taking her to see Aunt Michelle," I said going back to my coffee "hey Rubes would you have Brax's number?" I asked I was tired calling and texting Casey when Jo wanted to talk to Brax.

"No but I can ask Casey why?" she asked grabbing herself a cup.

"I just think it's a bit weird calling him so Jo can speak to Brax," I replied.

I saw her nod beside me "yeah it'd make sense to have his number I'll go call Case now," she said and walked back up the stairs.

Two minutes later she appeared beside me with a piece of paper "here mum Case said he had to ask Brax first so he knows you have it okay?"

Mum? She never calls me that it feels good I like the sound of it "Yeah that's fine Rubes thanks now Casey won't have to get disturbed all the time, you know she called him eight times yesterday just to tell Brax about her paintings," I giggled.

"Yeah she seems pretty fond of him alright why do you think that is? I mean you hate him I don't really talk to him."

"I don't know I think it was because he was nice to her when she went missing she still goes on about how nice he was and what he said to her I could recite it," I chuckled.

"No thanks I could too anyway I'm off to school I'll see you later," Ruby hugged me and went to get her stuff for school before going out the front door.

Ten minutes later Peter arrived and took Jo for the day. I walked to my car to go to work and decided to text Brax **hey Charlie here Jo was wondering** **could she come by and c u later it's** **fine if** **ur busy** I sent it and pulled away from my house. Before I'd made it down my street I got a reply- pulling over I opened it and read it **sure text me when she's back** **later and I'll come over** how does he know she's gone for the day? She probably told him, deciding not to reply I put my phone down and continued off to work.

* * *

**Brax's POV**

I lay in my bed thinking about Jo she was a really great kid so bright and smart for her age she has Casey tormented calling him for me all the time I really should have given my number in the first place. I went to see her yesterday for the third time I think and she didn't stop talking she's a chatterbox anything and everything she talked about, she even told me that she called Charlie Char because she can't say her full name- I thought I'd work on that as a surprise for Charlie although I had no idea why she was still cold towards me and only put up with me for Jo's sake I really needed to get her to lighten up.

Rolling out of my bed I pulled on clothes and decided to go for a surf before going to see Angelo- I had herd he wanted to sell and I was interested. Grabbing my board I hooked it to my car and headed for the beach in the Bay.

When I pulled up my boys were there again… fighting I ran along the beach to see what was going on when In the middle of it I saw two blue uniforms a guy and a girl- the girl being Charlie three more cops were on the outer side trying to break it up. They were fighting with Jake's gang again it was never anyone else. I swear if any of those boys hit Charlie I'll kill them myself- wait did I just say that. Stopping in front of them I let out a roar knowing my boys would stop "Alright you idiots break it up!" I yelled.

As I thought all my boys pulled back and looked at me- even the cops looked at me it felt good- pushing that aside I glared at my brother Heath "what the hell is going on, you're out on bail!" I yelled.

"They started it we were sitting her doing nothin!" Heath yelled back pointing at Hammer- Jake's younger brother.

I sighed and looked to Charlie she was trying to get her breathing back to normal she was staring at me "over here you lot!" I hissed. All my boys quickly got behind me "and you lot run along," I said to Jake's guys.

"Oi no one moves I'll give the orders here!" Charlie yelled and hurried over to where I was standing.

"Aww come on Serge you saw them come up behind us you and your mate there," Brodie yelled pointing to the officer which I only copped then was Jack never knew he was a cop too.

"I know that now shut up and pay attention," she turned to Jake's gang "you lot too- now I don't know what kinda crap you lot do up in Mangrove River but here there's none of that-"

"Well we deal with things our own way!" Hammer yelled.

"Shut it you!" Jack yelled back.

Charlie continued "as I was saying that won't happen here if I get called to one more fight concerning any of you I swear you'll all be going down for it!" she turned to Jake's gang "you lot clear off you're banned from this beach!" She yelled man she was loud.

"Wilsons is better!" one of them yelled as they all walked away.

"So stay up there!" Charlie yelled she was pissed I saw Jack pull her back when they called back something else, I couldn't hear.

"So we're good here?" I asked hoping I wouldn't have to bail one of my boys out.

"No!" she snapped and stormed over to us "you go get that head checked out, you give me that bottle and you… get a haircut," she said to Sam causing us all to laugh "off you go," she said trying to hold back a smile maybe she's beginning to warm up to us.

"What no ban for us?" Heath smirked.

"Why do you want one?" she snapped I slapped him on the back of the head he really wasn't the brightest.

"Uh no and thanks Serge," he said and led the boys away.

"Thanks Charlie I'm sorry I'll have a word with them," I said hoping she wouldn't snap at me.

She sighed at looked up at me "it wasn't them they were just defending themselves but Brax please don't let this happen again this is a family beach they nearly took out an old man."

"I'll talk to them I promise… I'll see you later," I said and walked off my surf forgotten.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

In the car I was a bit light head and dizzy so I pulled over and sat there taking deep breaths.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked leaning over me "you look like your about to pass out."

"Ouch!" I yelled as pain shot through my back.

"What what is it?" Jack panicked.

"My back it hurts oh god I feel like I'm in labour!" I yelled and threw myself on the wheel "holy shit that hurts!" my head shot up when Jack cursed and I felt his hands on me "what Jack what?"

"You've been s-stabbed," he stuttered looking at my back in horror.

"What no," I shook my head "I would have felt it."

"Charlie you're covered in blood!" he yelled jumping out of the car. Opening my door he pulled me out and told me to brace myself on the car.

"Jack I can't stand," I whimpered it hurt so bad I felt really weak and my legs were shaking stupid vest I only took it off when we got back to the car or we would have noticed sooner oh I was in agony.

"I need to see it better," he said and pulled my top up "shit Charlie we gotta get to hospital now!" he said helping me around to the passenger side. He ran back to the driver seat and jumped in flashing the lights and putting on the sirens he took off at high speed gripping my hand- I think he was more scared than I was.

**Jack's POV**

I was freaking and freaking bad I needed Peter he could handle anything skidding into the hospital I ran inside and grabbed the first doctor I saw "hey help my sister she's been stabbed," I panted and dragged him out to the car- Sid overheard and followed.

"I'll handle this doctor you can go back inside but send a gurney and nurses please!" he called "Charlie out of ten what pain are you in?"

"Twenty!" she screamed and punched the wheel.

I felt my heart break she was my sister I was supposed to protect her how the hell did no one notice how did I not notice? Pete is gonna kill me.

"Alright can you walk Charlie?" Sid asked.

"Just barely Sid she's very weak," I said.

"Right can you take one side and I'll take the other I need to see it upright," Sid said. We pulled her out and I turned her around gripping her hand, she nearly broke mine when Side touched her "how does that feel?" He asked looking up at her.

"Like hell," she said with her eyes closed tight.

"Okay okay Charlie just relax okay it's not too deep and it hasn't hit anything you're going to be okay do you hear me?" Sid said trying to calm her.

"Yeah thanks Sid," she squeaked.

I moved aside as the gurney finally arrived- following her to a room I sat on her bed for a second before I was on my feet again"I should call Peter and Rubes," I said while the nurses fussed over her, slipping out of the room I pulled out my phone, calling Peter I closed my eyes I was as good as dead "Peter," I said quickly.

"Yep bro what's up?" he asked happily.

"Um I don't know what to say here… Charlie's been stabbed we're at the hospital."

"WHAT!" He screamed at me "how the hell did this happen- is she okay- did you get who did it?"

"There was a brawl on the beach earlier and we were there she didn't notice until it was all over and we were back in the car, she's up and talking in a little pain Sid said she's going to be fine," I said hoping he wouldn't ask anymore.

Peter sighed "I'll be there in an hour have you called Ruby or Hayley?"

"No I'm gonna call them now I called you first," I said.

"Right I'll be there soon," he said and hung up. I dialled Ruby next.

* * *

**Brax's POV **

I was sitting on the sofa trying to watch tv but Casey and Ruby had to ruin it for me by coming here for lunch I looked over as her phone rang "sorry it's my Uncle," she said and walked to the hallway to answer it.

"Does she ever shut up?" I chuckled.

"Nope exactly like Jodie," Casey laughed.

We both jumped when she started screaming hysterically "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S BEEN STABBED! Uncle Jack is she gonna be okay oh God is she? I'll be there in ten minutes!" she cried and hung up.

By now both Casey and I were on our feet "what's happened?" Casey asked when she brushed by him to grab her bag with tears rolling down her face.

"My m-m-mum's b-been s-stabbed," she stuttered.

"What!" We both yelled I was beyond shocked I'd only seen her a while ago.

"Jack said there was a brawl on the beach earlier that they got caught up in, no one noticed until it was all over I have to go," she sniffed and ran for the door.

"Ruby wait I'll give you a ride," I said running after her- Casey not too far behind me. One of my boys did this or Jake's boys I wasn't sure coz we don't carry knives but you wouldn't know, all I knew now was that I had to find out who it was and kill them. We jumped into my car and took off Casey trying to comfort Ruby and me getting angrier by the second so bad that I thought my wheel was going to come off in my hands.

Pulling into the hospital we all jumped out- hurrying inside I spotted Jack right away "mate what's going on?" he frowned when he saw it was me but his eyes darted to Ruby.

"Jack!" she cried "where's my mum where is she?" she sobbed.

"Hey it's okay," he said and pulled her into a hug "she's getting stitches we have to stay out here," he said softly trying to calm her.

"She's okay though right?" Casey asked.

"Yeah mate it wasn't too deep she'll be out tomorrow morning I'd say Sid just wants to keep an eye on her." He turned to me and I knew what was coming "I swear if this was any of your lot I'll kill them," he snarled.

"Oh trust me I'll do that myself I'm gonna go round them up I'll stop back later," I said and left.

On my way out I saw Blondie shoot through the entrance she hurled towards me nearly knocking me over "sorry!" She yelled and stopped "hey what are you doing here?"

"I had to drop Ruby in," I replied.

"Right so you've seen Charlie is she okay?"

"No I haven't seen her but Jack said she'll be okay."

Blondie nodded "okay thanks," she said and ran off I really must get her real name I said to myself as I walked to my car. A car screeched to a stop in front of me and I saw her other brother jump out.

"BRAX!" I looked to the back of the car to see Jo bouncing up and down.

"Hey cutie," I said walking to the car.

"How's she doing?" Peter asked as he took Jo out.

"Jack said she was fine it wasn't too deep."

"Brax can I go with you?" Jo asked "I don't like hostibals."

I looked at Peter "I can take her mate if you don't want her here I'm not doing anything," I suggested.

Peter looked to the entrance then to me "uh alright I'll get Bianca or Leah to pick her up in a bit I'm sure Hayley is already here," he said handing her over to me.

So that's her name "yeah she just passed me," I said taking Jo from him "how about I take you to get some ice-cream?"

"Yaaay,bye Pete," she yelled.

"See you later- Brax call if you need anything," he called as he hurried inside.

"Will do!" I called after him and went to my car.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

I was on morphine so I couldn't feel anything they kept me awake while they stitched my back I was itching to get out of there "so can I go home today?" I asked Sid when he came back.

He chuckled "I knew you were going to ask that but no- I've just explained to Jack I want to keep you overnight just to observe, you could get an infection and right now your temperature is a little high which mean an infection is fighting to get through."

"Great," I groaned "can I go home in the morning?"

"I'll monitor you for the night and we'll talk again in the morning, you're colleges are outside to take your statement if you're up for it."

"Fine," I sighed and tried to sit back- I jumped when the door sprang open and Peter hurried in "don't," I said pointing my finger at him.

"Don't what?" He asked sitting on the end of my bed.

"Don't think in any way shape or form that this is your fault I'm a cop I know the risks and I still take them- even if my brother worries like crazy," I said smiling at him.

He sighed "it could have been worse."

"Well it wasn't and trust me as soon as I get outta here I'll be rounding up every single one of them," something dawned on me "where's Jo?" I asked looking behind him towards the door.

"We ran into Brax on the way in he offered to take her so she's gone for ice-cream with him."

"You let him take our sister alone- are you crazy!" I yelled and then winched okay no more shouting.

"He's fine with him Charlie you got push whatever the hell you have going on with him aside and see that."

"I don't have anything going on with him," I said.

"Oh come on it's like watching Jack and Watson," he laughed.

"Hey no I'm not like them- and I do not like him why does everyone keep saying that?" I whined.

"Because you do you just don't want to admit it- anyway Ruby wants to see you I just needed to see for myself you were okay," he leaned over me and dropped a kiss on my forehead "I'll be back in later," he said and left me alone before my hysterical daughter burst through the door.

* * *

**Brax's POV**

I sat in my lounge with Jo beside me watching some Thomas the tank engine- which I found odd isn't that a boys programme? I wasn't paying attention I was thinking about Charlie- Casey had text me saying she was okay that he'd seen her so I was a lot calmer now "Brax?" Jo said pulling me from my thought.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Is Char home yet?"

"No sweetie not until the morning her tummy ache is too bad," I said- on the way home she'd asked what happened and me having no clue about kids told her Charlie ate too much chocolate and had a very bad tummy ache.

"Oh so I'm staying here?" she asked confused.

"No sweetie Bianca will be here to take you to Uncle Pete's as soon as he's home."

"I don't wanna stay there," she whimpered "that room scares me."

"Aww sweetie," I said lifting her into my lap "it'll be okay nothing bad can happen it's all your imagination," I said pulling her against me as she snuggled into my chest.

"Will you ask B can I stay here?" she muttered sleepily.

"I'll ask honey but I think the answer will be no Uncle Pete will want you with him and Ruby tonight."

"But I don't want to go please Brax please?" she asked looking up at me her bottom lip trembling and her big brown eyes watering I couldn't say no.

"Okay I'll tell them you're staying here," I said reaching for my phone the only number I had was Casey or Charlie and Casey was on his way home I text Charlie hopping she wouldn't flip **hey Jo wants 2 stay here I told her she wouldn't be allowed but she pulled that face on me and now I can't say no- I don't mind taking her if you want 2 call Bianca and let her know, sorry I only had your number** **and I hope ur ok x** I sent it and cursed why did I put the X on the end.

Looking down at Jo I saw she was asleep already, looking at the clock I groaned it was only seven she'll be up at the crack of dawn if she stays asleep. I jumped as my phone vibrated in my hand Charlie had replied **yeah that's fine I'll send Casey 2 mine for pjs and clothes for 2mrw thanks I'm fine dying to go home I have security haha Jack and Peter won't** **leave Help me! xx** I smiled she wasn't in a bad mood they must have given her something **aww they're worried about lil sis you'll be hme b4 u know it- on a more serious note I have Heath rounding up the boys to see who had a knife** **I'll get back to you on it**.

I put my phone down and carried Jo to my bed took off her jumper and shoes and put her under the covers shit how am I meant to get her into her pjs I'm not dressing a little girl- hopefully Ruby comes back with Casey. I crept out of my room and back to the sofa and picked up my phone to see another message **do not get involved Brax leave it to the police Hayley's not 2 far from u she's gonna stop by and change her into her pjs I have a feeling u won't wanna do that :) anyway I better get some sleep give Jo a big kiss for me xx oh you didn't tell her what happened did you? **I laughed at the last part even I'm not that stupid I sent a reply and put my phone down on the sofa **no I didn't I said you had very bad tummy ache coz u ate 2 much choc she's asleep now go on sweet dreams xx** I stood up just as there was a knock at my door I pulled it open "Hayley," I greeted.

"Brax," she said and walked by me "where's Jo?"

"In my room have you got stuff for her? Casey's not home yet."

"Yeah I've a key to Charlie's I sent him to Pete's with Ruby she's still a mess anyway this bunny she can't sleep without so just stick it beside her," she said handing me a purple bunny that looked like it had been through the mill "her mum gave it to her," Hayley said looking at me staring at it I nodded "and this," she said pulling out a book "she'll want that first thing I'll just go change her… where's your room?"

"Second door on the left," I called as she was already halfway down the hallway.

I smiled down at the bunny it was well used Case had something like that when he was a kid I think it was a dinosaur. Hayley came back a few minutes later and left saying Jo was fine and still asleep letting her out my phone beeped again I laughed as I read it **you're making** **me sound fat Mr Braxton not a good look for me **I chuckled and replied.

**Charlie's POV**

He replied quickly and I smiled **"nah I'd say you'd pull it of ok… you'd still be sexy** **to me ;)**

I blushed is he really flirting with me? I giggled as I typed I may be out of it on morphine and will regret it tomorrow but I'm bored I may hate the guy but he was starting to grow on me... just a little **are you flirting with me Brax?**

I laughed at his next reply **(gasp) no I am not what kinda bloke would I be taking advantage of a fat sick lady? **

**Hm?- gotta go Sid's here nite** **look after my baby and call me if you need anything Jo doesn't stay with just anyone **Sid checked me over and left again I smiled when my phone beeped again.

**Will do get some rest I'll see u in** **the morning stop worrying she'll be ok and just so we're clear I so was flirting** **night ;)**

I smiled and put my phone down and closed my eyes hurry hurry I chanted and get me the hell outta here.

* * *

**Brax's POV**

I was just setting the sofa up for me to sleep on when the door open and Heath strolled in followed by Sam "Brax I rounded up all the boys like you asked," Heath said sitting on the blankets I'd just made up "none of our boys had knives on them today Pee Wee reckons it was that guy with the scar under his eye… Macky they call him he always has one on him he's into the knife fights."

"Right," I nodded "uh there's a kid in my room if she wakes give her the bunny beside her and tell her I went to get milk or something," I said grabbing my keys I know Charlie said not to get involved but I couldn't sit back and do nothing he'd stabbed her for crying out loud.

Heath peaked into my room thinking I was messing "holy shit Brax! Why the hell is Buckton's kid here?" He yelled.

I hadn't got time to correct him "she wanted to come with me instead of the hospital she's here for one night I'll be back soon," I said and hurried out the door before he could ask anything else.

**Heath's POV**

After hearing there was a kid here that we had to- sorry I had to look after thanks to my idiot brother Sam bailed and left me alone with her. I knew Brax had found the kid last week or something and had gone to see her but I had a feeling there was more to it I was getting a hint of a crush that is something I've never seen from my brother he always held himself well. I'd noticed he'd stopped selling stuff himself and didn't want to be involved in what we were doing… he fancied the copper "Brax," I sighed he was the leader of us and the one rule we had was never date a cop and now here he is running around after one taking her damn kid in for the night- now I will agree she was fair with us today and I think she was warming to us… or to Brax anyway whatever, it can't happen he'll never live it down. My head snapped to the room as I heard small footsteps "uh hi," I said as the kid stood staring at me.

"Who are you?" she mumbled sleepily.

"I'm Heath Brax's brother," I replied.

"Oh you're Heath," she said and sat beside me "Char calls you a bonehead where's Brax?" She asked and looked into the kitchen.

"Oh he had to go out for milk he won't be long why don't you go back to bed it's late," I said looking at the clock.

"I want to wait until Brax comes back that room is scary," she muttered.

"Aww it's not scary it's just the tree outside blowing in the wind I used to be in that room as a kid do you know what I did?"

"No," she asked wide eyed and very interested.

"I pulled the covers over my head and then Brax would be there and get in beside me he always knew I'd be scared," both of us jumped when the door flew open and mum staggered in "great," I muttered and stood up "mum you loaded?" I asked.

"What are you doing up?" she shoved me out of the way "who's the kid?" She giggled and stumbled over to her "picking up strays now Heath?" she yelled "the cops will have a field day!"

I knew by the look on the kids face she was terrified "no mum I'm watching her for a friend let's get you to bed," I said grabbing her by the waist "and you stay there," I said to the kid and pulled mum to her room. I just pushed her on the bed and closed the door she can deal with herself walking back I sat beside her to see she had fallen asleep- wow that was quick I'd been gone probably a minute, pulling the blanket over her I went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer "hurry up Brax," I huffed and sat at the table.

* * *

**Brax's POV**

I had sat on Macky's house for over an hour before he staggered up the drive typical always loaded that lot, jumping out I grabbed him and dragged him back to my car "what the hell Braxton!" He yelled and tried to fight me off.

"Did you have a knife on you today?" I hissed slamming him against my car.

He chuckled "I was wondering who I got I know it hit someone the blood never lies… so who was it your dumbass brother?" He smirked.

Having enough of him I opened my boot and shoved him in making sure to whack his head as I did "you'll find out soon and trust me I'm the least of your problems!" I hissed and slammed the boot closed.

I climbed into my car and headed to the station ignoring his yells and banging hoping Peter or Jack would be there. Pulling up I went inside and to the desk to see Watson there "Peter or Jack here?"

"No they're off duty due to a family emergency," she replied.

"Right well I'm here for that- can you call Peter?"

"Why, here to confess?" She asked smartly.

"No," I said trying to remain calm "but I know who did and I'm only talking to Peter or Jack," I said and walked to the seats across from the desk. I saw Watson glare at me before rolling her eyes and picking up the phone.

**Peter's POV**

I sat outside Charlie's room with Hayley asleep on my shoulder and Jack slumped in a seat across from me I was tired after a long day but I couldn't leave I knew she was fine but I just couldn't go. I'd sent Ruby back to mine with that Casey kid I tried to tell Hayley too but she left for about a half an hour before she was back. I pulled out my phone as it vibrated and groaned as the station flashed "Baker," I answered.

"Hey Peter," Watson said "sorry I know you're at the hospital but there's a Daryl Braxton here claiming to know who stabbed Charlie and he'll only talk to you or Jack."

"Right," I thought for a moment "tell him he better be right because if I go all the way there and it's a dead end I'll lock him up for wasting my time- I'll be there soon," I said and hung up.

"What's all that about?" Jack asked.

"Brax is at the station claiming to know who did this but he'll only talk to me or you."

"Right I'm coming," Jack said and stood up.

"We can't leave Charlie alone," I said.

"She's not alone- go," I looked down to see Hayley looking up at me with her eyes open she was like a sister to us she's Charlie's best friend I knew she'd be okay with her.

I stood up when Hayley sat up off my shoulder "call me if you need anything hopefully I'll be back soon."

"Yeah yeah go get him," she said and lay on the chairs closing her eyes again I chuckled and me and Jack walked down to my car.

When we arrived at the station we walked in to see Brax sitting outside Charlie's office "in here," I said and opened the door "right start talking," I said as soon as Jack closed the door.

"I know Charlie already told me to stay out of this but I couldn't I rounded up my boys it wasn't one of them it was one of the other guys in the other gang."

"And he would be?" Jack asked.

"Where does he live where can we find him?" I asked walking closer to him Brax hesitated for a moment before looking out the window I knew he didn't know whether to tell me or not "Brax look I don't care if you done something you shouldn't have just tell us."

"I'm not getting any charges for this," he said.

"Done," I said "now tell me."

"Outside," he said and opened the door. We followed him out to his car and opened the boot.

I peered in when Jack burst out laughing "no way!" He yelled as we looking in at the guy looking back terrified.

"I told you no charges," Brax said closing the boot down.

"No charges," I chuckled and opened it again "you alright in there mate?" I asked and dragged him out.

"Hey this is assault I want him charged!" He yelled pointing at Brax.

"What happened to his head?" I asked turning to Brax I smirked when he shrugged and made a face.

"Must have banged it on the way over," he replied and closed the boot again.

"Alright let's get this done what's your name… your real one?" Jack asked.

"Paul McKenzie," he muttered as we walked him inside Brax following with a smrik.

"Alright Paul McKenzie you're under arrest for the attempted murder of Sergeant Buckton and causing bodily harm," I said with a smile and cuffed him.

"What I got a copper?" he yelled panicked "wait it was an accident I was aiming for his brother!" He yelled pointing at Brax.

Brax walked over to him and placed his hands on his shoulders "well mate it's been fun- I'm out," he laughed and walked out of the station.

"I'll get you BRAXTON!" He yelled after him.

"Yeah yeah tell it to someone who cares," Jack said as he put him in lock up, we decided to leave him there and let him stew for the night signing him in Jack and I went back to the hospital.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

It was finally the next the morning and I sat impatiently waiting for Sid my morning check was at eight it was now ten thankfully my temperature had gone down which means I can go home I almost jumped out of the bed when the door opened and Sid stuck his head in "can-"

"You go home," he finished for me "and yes you can I just need you to fill out the discharge papers and make sure someone is picking you up- I'll skip the last part because Hayley is still outside," he chuckled.

"Right I'll just get dressed then," I said and pulled myself from the bed to get the bag Hayley had dropped in last night. Pulling on sweats and a hoodie I sat and waited for him to come back with my papers I was dying to see Rubes and Jo I'm not used to being away from them even if I was on nights I would stop in on them. Remembering Brax had Jo I picked up my phone and called him.

**Brax's POV **

I was sitting at the table with Jo while she ate breakfast I came home last night to find her asleep on my bed cuddled in to Heath I had to get a few snaps I never seen my brother like that before... being nice to anyone, I left them there after throwing a blanket over them I went back to the sofa to wake up at seven am- Jo standing over me. I looked at my phone when it lit up to see Charlie calling "hey," I answered.

"Hey," she replied "just letting you know I'm allowed home today so I should be there in about an hour if you want to drop her back."

"Yeah sure I'll let you get settled in first I'll bring her back at one," I said looking at the clock to see it was after ten.

"Alright… and thanks Brax."

"It's no problem she's a great kid slept through the whole night."

"Good I'm glad she wasn't any trouble anyway I'll see ya soon," she said and hung up.

"Hey Jo Char's coming home soon," I said nudging her.

"Her tummy better?" She asked through a mouthful of cereal with milk dribbling down her chin.

I had to laugh "yeah she's better can you remember the surprise we have for her?"

"Um flowers?" She asked smiling at me.

"And the other one?" I asked.

"Oh that one yes I remember I won't forget thanks for helping me Brax," she said and smiled sweetly.

**Charlie's POV **

I'd been home for over an hour and still everyone was fussing over me Ruby hadn't stopped since I walked through the door- Hayley kept asking me did I need anything- Peter wasn't here but he calls every five minutes- the other girls were in my kitchen making coffee after coffee- Jack sat beside me I think he was afraid to move. "Hey Jacky can you get me up to my room this is too much," I said.

He chuckled and stood up "yeah I thought it was I know you don't like fussing," he said and held out his hands helping me up slowly.

"No I don't I just wanna rest in my room… alone so keep Ruby down here," I said as he helped me up the stairs.

He helped me up to my room and into my bed "now I'll ask once," he said as he pulled the covers over me "do you need anything before I go water painkillers food whatever?"

"No I'm good thanks," I smiled he dropped a kiss on my forehead and left me alone.

I dozed off for a bit when I woke I heard footsteps pounding up the stairs "CHARLIE!" Jo screamed and ran for me I sat in shock staring at her.

"Whoa missy what I tell ya?" Brax appeared and grabbed her before she dived on me.

"Don't jump on Charlie her tummy is still sore," Jo mumbled and wiggled out of his arms.

"W-what did you just call me?" I shrieked.

"Charlie," she repeated smiling widely.

"Oh my god!" I shrieked and my eyes welled with tears we'd spent a full year trying to get her to say my name as you can see we got no joy.

"Brax taught me," she said proudly.

I looked up at Brax to see him smiling at her "how? I asked.

"Just kept repeating it and gave her a cookie when she got it right," he shrugged and sat on the bed.

"Wow I'm amazed," I sniffed.

"No Charlie don't cry I'll call you Char, here these are for you," she said shoving a massive bunch of flowers into my hands and scooting closer to me.

"No no baby I'm happy, and thank you theses are beatiful," I laughed and hugged her as best I could "did you have fun at Brax's?"

"Brax got them-Yeah, I got scared and couldn't find Brax so his brother Heath lay beside me he's cool not a bonehead," she said seriously.

I looked up at Brax "where were you?"

"Uh I'll leave your brothers to fill you in on that… I better go," he said and stood up "I'll see you again real soon Jo and I'm glad you're okay Serge," he said and walked out the door.

"Brax don't make me get out of this bed and chase you!" I yelled after him.

"That I'd like to see," he called back in I heard him chuckled and go down the stairs.

"Hey sweetie go down and tell Jack I want him please?" I asked.

"Okay Charlie," she said and jumped off the bed "I'm glad your tummy is okay now," she said and ran down the stairs.

"You called?" Jack said sticking his head in the door.

"Yeah come here," I said "and close the door." He walked to my bed and sat on it "why did Brax say you and Peter would fill me in on where he was last night?"

Jack chuckled "he arrived at the station with the guy who stabbed you in the boot- the guy was with the other crew and said he was aiming for Heath Braxton."

I sighed "I told him to stay out of it that's kidnapping and assault I'm sure," I grumbled.

"Nope- no assault he was fine and Peter said Brax would face no charges… he's an alright guy Charlie get whatever problem you have with him out of your head and give him a chance- in case you haven't noticed he likes you- man up and let him in," he chuckled.

"Uh no I don't like him and he's a leader of a gang that causes me nothing but hassle."

"Ah come on we're not blind – and as for the gang they act up when he's not there they're calm and out of trouble when he's around."

"I can't be associated with him," I snapped.

"Whoa hit a nerve," Jack laughed and stood up "you'd be surprised what you might find out if you gave the guy a chance," he said and left the room.

I grumbled something I didn't even understand myself and closed my eyes, I was happy the guy was caught but not the way he was and that two of my brothers let it slide… I wasn't going to do anything about but I will be having a word with him.

Somehow I slept for the whole day only waking for my painkillers Hayley the saint that she was looked after Jo while Ruby got back into her school work. After Hayls had taken Jo off and Rubes had gone to school I pulled myself out of bed and threw on some clothes. When I got to the kitchen I saw my car keys on the counter someone must have collected my car from the station. I kept looking at them I knew where I wanted to go but Peter along with everyone else would kill me if I got into my car like this. I was pulled from my thought by a knock at my door pulling it open there was the very man I was looking for "hey."

"Hey- I just came to see if you wanted me to take Jo for a while," he said.

"She's not here Hayley took her off," I said trying not to check him out.

He nodded "right I'll leave you to it then," he said and went to walk away.

"Wait I actually wanna talk to you," I said and walked away from the door. He followed me in and shut the door "coffee?" I asked.

"Sure- what did you wanna talk to me about?" He asked leaning against the counter. I slapped him on the back of the head "ouch!" He hissed and grabbed it "what the hell was that for?" He asked looking at me shocked.

"For not listening to me," I replied glaring at him.

"Hey he got what he deserved he stabbed you now he's paying for it."

"Why didn't you just tell the police who he was?"

"Because he would have heard they were looking for him and split."

I sighed "if that had been anyone else but my brothers you'd be in the cell beside him did you not think about it?"

"I did which is why I didn't tell the chick on the desk anything and asked for Peter."

We stood in silence for a minute staring at each other- I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek "thank you," I said and walked away.

I saw him smile like he was proud of himself I smiled too, thinking about what Jack said I got an idea "so as a thank you for all you've been doing how about you and me go for a few drinks?"

His smile widened "are you asking me on a date?" he asked walking closer to me.

I smiled and battled in my head yes no yes no? Screw it "yeah if you wanna," I shrugged trying to remain as nonchalant as I could.

He laughed and moved closer to me "don't sound too happy to be spending time with me."

Something pulled me to him it was like I couldn't resist turning to face him I stared at him for a few seconds before I stood on my toes and kissed him softly "better?" I giggled.

"Much better," he said and pulled me closer to him kissing me deeply.

Oh my god! He is such a great kisser my legs are about to give way I said to myself and wrapped my arms around his neck as the kiss got more heated. He backed me up against the wall and I squealed in pain… we both forgot about my back.

"Shit I'm sorry I forgot," he said and jumped back "are you okay?"

"Fine," I squeaked as the pain shot through me.

"I'm so sorry," he said stepping back to me.

"I'm fine I forgot too," I said pulling back to me.

He pulled back groaning "as much as I wanna stay here I can't I don't trust myself you're too hot" he chuckled "I'll stop by later?" he said as more of a question.

I nodded "I'll be here," I smiled as he dropped a kiss on my forehead and backed out the door smiling at me… he wasn't so bad after all.

**Brax's POV**

I sat in her drive something was on my mind and I knew I couldn't go anywhere with her until I was certain I pulled my phone and text her **hey quick question- what changed your mind?** I sat tapping the wheel while I waited for a reply which she did right away. **Sometimes you just gotta put** **everything aside and give people a** **chance.** I sat reading it over I still wasn't convinced **so it's** **because of what I did last night?** I didn't want her going out with me just because she felt like she owed me or something I wanted her to go because she wanted to. Again I sat and waited **no- I've been watching you- there's something about you- something that I'd like to find more about** I smiled and pulled out of the drive now I was convinced.


	3. Chapter 3

**Peter's POV**

The next morning I went down to the station to bring McKenzie to his bail hearing. It was pushed from yesterday to today due to backlog- Jack came back with him like an antichrist saying he wasn't brining him again as he wouldn't shut up the whole time so now here I am.

"Alright let's go," I said cuffing him and leading him out to my car.

"Look man I was paid to do it paid to scare her," he said.

I stopped and turned him to face me "you stabbed my little sister I couldn't care less who paid you or why you did it you stabbed her that's the end of it- you know she has two kids to look after what would have happened to them if she'd died?" I said, I had to leave it at that my anger was beginning to boil over I shoved him in the car and closed the door.

Climbing in I started up the car and pulled off- along the way he started again now I know why Jack was so pissed.

"Look I'm telling ya I was offered two grand to scare her he told me to stab her and shake her up a bit," he said.

"Well that didn't work out too well did it? She thinks she was caught up in the brawl how is that supposed to scare her?" I chuckled this guy really wasn't the brightest.

"I don't know," he muttered "he told me he tried himself but she's not afraid of him."

"And who is this guy? Enlighten me," I said may as well get some fun out of this.

"He said he was her old man he's a real rough guy I wouldn't mess with him said she has his kid." At that part I slammed on my breaks "interested now?" he smirked.

I sat in shock- did he really say dad? Shaking it off I climbed out and pulled the back door open dragged him out and slammed him against my car "what was his name?" I hissed.

"No idea we didn't do names," he said shaking his head.

"Unless you want more charges added I suggest you think of it," I spat and took a step closer he can't be right he just can't Charlie would have told me.

"Uh…uh… Thomas," he finally said "I heard him say it's Thomas on the phone."

I sighed that was dad "right you're hearing will have to be rescheduled again," I said shoving him back into the car I'm gonna kill Charlie for not telling me she'd seen him… Jack too if he knew. I started up the car again and screeched off home not caring he was in the back of my car.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

I had just sent Jo upstairs to brush her teeth she was going to the zoo with Ruby and Casey at twelve I decided I wasn't gonna let my dad hold us back and agreed to let her go. I was pulled from my thoughts as a knock came to my door, thinking it was Casey I pulled it open and froze "w-what are you doing h-how do you know I where?" I live I asked panicked gripping the door tight.

"I heard my daughter was stabbed came to see how she was," dad replied with a smirk.

I stood starting at him how would he hear about it? I looked behind me to see if there was anything cloes by i could grab- cursing when there wasn't I had to be strong "As you can see I'm still standing," I said locking eyes with him "takes a lot more than that to keep me down," I said holding my ground- I can't be weak in front of him, inside I was panicking all it would take was for him to push me and I'd be down I can't defend myself or the girls I still had no energy.

He chuckled "don't I know it," he reached out to touch my cheek and I jumped back biting my lip as pain shot through me "aww still injured are we?" He laughed "maybe now's a good time to see my daughter then," he said taking a step forward.

I shoved him back with all my strength willing the pain to stop until I at least got rid of him "you will never step foot inside my house and over my dead body you'll ever see her!" I hissed.

He laughed again and stood back "we'll see about that- I'll be seeing you real soon princess," he said and walked away from my door.

I stood there for a few seconds to make sure he really was gone before I walked over and grabbed the bench I was all dizzy and weak I burst out crying and sunk to the ground who was I kidding I can't protect us.

**Brax's POV**

I decided to go see how Charlie was doing she'd called off me dropping back last night because her brother refused to go home. As I turned the corner onto her street I saw a guy I thought I knew walking on the path just outside her house then it hit me who it was- it was the guy that had been hassling her, I pulled into her drive and jumped out. The back door was open and there she was leaning against the bench with her back to me "Charlie?" I said softly as not to startle her I knew she was crying her shoulders shaking gave it away.

I heard her sniff and saw her wipe her face before she turned to me "hey," she said and gave me a watery smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked walking in.

"Oh nothing tablets are making me crazy," she laughed I could see it in her eyes that wasn't it at all.

"Did anyone call here today?" I asked seeing if she would give in- I know he was here.

"Nope," she shook her head "sorry about last night Jack refused to go home because Ruby stayed at yours," she said and walked to the kettle.

I wasn't having any of it "who's the guy?" I asked folding my arms.

"Hm what guy?" she asked darting her eyes to the floor.

"The guy who's been hassling you I just saw him and now you're crying."

"No one's hassling me and I to-" she was cut off.

"BRAX!" Jo screamed from the stairs and raced to the room "I didn't think I'd see you today," she said happily.

I looked at Charlie and then down to her "I wanted to see you before you went off to the zoo Casey's really excited he can't wait."

"Me too I wanna see the monkey!" She shrieked "I'm gonna go get bumblebee," she said and was gone back up the stairs.

"Who's bumblebee?" I chuckled.

"Could be her monkey could be her car she's going through a transformers stage," Charlie said and handed me a cup.

"So are you gonna tell me?" I asked a minute later.

"There's nothing to tell Brax no one is hassling me and I was crying because the tablets make me all emotional," she said and again darted her eyes away from me.

I was about to say something else when I heard Ruby and Casey come around the side of the house "hey Brax what are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

"Oh I was just stopping in to see Jo before she went," I replied.

"Yeah she's upstairs waiting," Charlie said.

"Okay mum I'll be back for six we'll see you guys later… we still going to Pete's for dinner?" Ruby asked and walked to the stairs "JO!" She yelled up.

"Yeah we are so don't fill her full of crap!" Charlie called after them.

"I coming I coming!" she yelled excitedly and ran down clutching her yellow transformer car. I had to laugh I never figured her as a girl into cars "by Charlie bye Brax," she yelled and grabbed Casey's hand dragging him out the front door.

"Later," he called over his shoulder and shut the door.

Silence filled the room as I stood looking at her "so?" I said after a minute.

"So," she sighed and turned to face me "I'm kinda tired," she said and walked into the lounge.

I knew she was trying to get rid of me but I didn't wanna go so I followed her "do you want me to hang around?" I asked.

She shrugged "if you want to but don't expect much conversation outta me," she said and settled herself on the sofa.

"I don't mind," I said and sat beside her.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

I was so uncomfortable I could feel his eyes burn into me with his intense stare- we had sat there in silence for over an hour now, I knew he wasn't buying any of it but like I said before it's my business. I almost leapt from the chair when I heard my back door open, at this stage I didn't care who it was I was glad of the distraction… until I heard what he had to say that is.

"When the hell were you going to tell me Charlie?" Peter yelled.

"Tell you what?" I asked confused what the hell was he talking about?

"That you're being hassled BY DAD!" he screamed.

I had to hold my poker face I knew how this could go "I'm not been hassled by anyone- I have no idea what you're talking about," I said as innocently as I could but really I was thinking oh shit oh shit I just wanted to run out the door.

"Do not fucking lie to me!" he hissed and stormed over to me "that ratbag I had in my car today has told me all about it!"

"Who Pete what are you talking about!" I yelled now I had no clue what he was talking about.

He took a few deep breaths and glared at me "that guy that stabbed you said he was paid by a guy called Thomas to do it, he was supposed to scare you because Thomas tried and you weren't afraid of him so I'll ask again why the fuck didn't you tell me Charlie!"

"There's nothing to tell he showed up at the station tried to scare me into letting him see Jo, I said no and told him to back off end of," I said hoping he'd leave it at that… wait what was I thinking it was Pete of course he wouldn't leave it.

"Jesus Christ Charlie! You know what he can do… what he's done why didn't you tell me? Does Jack know about this?" he yelled.

"No," I muttered.

"Does Jack know what?" Jack asked walking in my door.

"Nothing," I answered quickly while groaning one of them I could handle but two together both pissed hell no I was about to get ripped apart.

"That she's seen dad been threatened by him, he paid that guy to stab her and she thinks it's not a big deal," Peter answered.

I've never seen Jack so angry before in my life his whole face went red and he glared at me I swear it was so scary it's like his eyes were black "what did he say to you?" he asked in a tone that made me shiver.

"Nothing," I squeaked.

"CHARLIE!" he screamed making me jump.

"Alright alright he told me he wanted to see Jo I said no then he said accidents can happen- I told him he doesn't scare me and that he's never seeing Jo."

"Is that all that happened?" Peter asked.

"Yes," I lied looking at the floor.

"Charlie," Peter sighed "I know you're lying."

"Charlie tell us everything now before I kill you," Jack added.

"Fine," I said my eyes welling with tears "he was here about a half an hour ago tried to get in I held the door closed and he left saying he'd see me real soon… the other day he came up to me at the surf club and told me that he was going to see Jo if he had to kill me trying then he ran when Pete walked around the corner," I said and walked out of the room before they could say anything else and fled to my room ignoring Brax as I went shit I forgot all about him.

**Brax's POV**

I watched her fly be me and up the stairs and knew she wanted to be alone wow this guy was her dad how could he do that to her. I walked to the kitchen and stopped as they talked again.

"What now Pete?"

Silence for a minute before he spoke "now I find him and kill him and you're to stay out of it," I heard him say in a rather scary tone.

"But Pete you can't expec-"

"I said you'll stay out of it Jack!" He yelled and stormed out of the house.

Jack sighed before following him and closing the back door behind him- I looked to the stairs and to the door she wasn't gonna talk to me I knew that but maybe I should just check she's okay. I walked to the stairs and up them looking at all the doors, the last time I was here I followed Jo now I wasn't sure which one was hers I knew it was right. Opening the first door I relaxed she was there on the bed staring out the window "hey," I said and sat beside her.

"So now you know," she said shakily.

I nodded "Charlie you can always talk to me," I said seriously.

She laughed and turned to me "that's not me I don't dump my problems on other people I deal with them alone."

"Let me help you Charlie."

"Why so you can use it against me? I don't need help Brax," she said and stood up "I don't need help from anyone, despite what my brothers may think I can handle this."

I stood up and shook my head there she was again thinking I was all bad "I wouldn't use it against you Charlie I'm not that type of guy."

She scoffed and turned to face me again "how do I know that? I don't know you I don't know anything about you other than you're in a gang that makes my job harder- half of those boys are in that station more than I am! How many of them did you brag to that I kissed you? "

"Now you're just being ridiculous Charlie," I said angrily what did she think I was a bloody teenager? "And if it eases your mind I haven't told anyone I kissed you because that is my business! I know you feel what I feel when we're around each other!"" I hissed and stormed out of the room she had really pissed me off.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

I knew I had over stepped the line with Brax but I was pissed Peter and Jack always treated me like a little kid they never thought I could handle myself… am I the sergeant for the fun of it? No I earned those stripes by working my ass off in school I graduated at the top of my class in the academy and made it to senior constable in my first year- acting Sergeant the following year before making permanent sergeant so I think I know what I'm doing. I called Brax and he didn't answer, groaning I pulled on proper clothes and grabbed my keys I couldn't sit in the house anymore it was doing my head in I had sat here for the last three hours on my own at a blank just staring at the damn floor.

I found myself walking along the beach I wasn't going anywhere in particular I just walked, seeing the neon sign for Angelo's I walked inside and got a bottle of whiskey to take away telling Angelo it was for Pete he'd never believe it was for me as I mostly drank wine or beer. As I walked back on the beach sipping the whiskey I began to think about my dad and what he'd done to me-to mum to all of us a tear fell from my eye as I thought about mum god I missed her so so much, at times like this I would call her or go see her she always knew what to do what to say her hugs made everything feel so much better like nothing could touch me. Getting to the pier I sat down and stared into the water "I wish you were here mum, I don't know what to do," I whimpered.

**Brax's POV**

I walked home along the beach I had a few drinks to try and shake what Charlie said I won't go there again or all my hard work will be undone. As I got closer to the pier I realised I was going the wrong way I was so lost in thought I'd missed the slip off for my route home. As I went to turn back I caught a glimpse of a girl sitting on the pier her feet dangling over the side- with a bottle in her hand I was gonna leave her be but she looked familiar I couldn't really see it was dark now I knew she was drunk though, walking closer I sighed- it was Charlie she swayed a little and necked the bottle I knew I couldn't leave her alone. Pushing my anger aside I walked over to her and sat beside her taking the nearly empty bottle from her.

"Heeeeey wha' are you doing?" She slurred.

"What are you doing?" I said glaring at her she was really wasted.

Charlie giggled "I asked that too… hey get off," she said and pulled away when I tried the get her to stand up "go away and leave me alone!"

"Look at the state of you do you really think I'm gonna leave you like this?" I said seriously.

"I don't like you and you don't like me you'd love for me to be out of the picture so why bother- just go!" she slurred and dropped to the ground "I am staying right here," she said.

"Then so am I," I said and sat beside her she was driving me mad I wanted to push her into the water. "What have you got there?" I asked looking at the photo she had in her hand after a few minutes of silence.

"Nothing it's my business," she replied without looking up.

I took the photo out of her hand "though case?" I asked looking at it.

"No it's my mum," she muttered. "I better go," she said trying to stand up and grab the picture "oops," she giggled when her phone fell out of her pocket.

I picked it up and looked at it "Charlie you've twenty odd missed calls what's going on?"

"Ah it's only Jacky or Pete I never showed up for dinner I'm staying well away from them," she said pulling her keys from her pocket.

"Hey you needn't think you're getting into a car in that state!" I said running after her.

"Oh go away Brax why do you even care? Haven't you got a party or something to go to-isn't that all you do?"

"Trust me I didn't plan for my night to go like this… I'm taking you home," I said and pulled her towards my car.

* * *

**Brax's POV**

Pulling up outside her house I saw a car I'd never seen before parked outside, I hadn't even got out of the car when Jack appeared beside me "geez mate you scared the hell outta me," I said.

"Is she okay?" he asked peering in at a sleeping Charlie.

"Apart from being pretty wasted she is."

"She was drunk?" Jack asked surprised.

"Yeah I found her on the beach like this," I said opening the door and lifting her into my arms "can you get the door to her room."

"Yeah sure this way," Jack said "Pete's going out of his mind we looked everywhere for her Ruby turned up there with Jo she couldn't get through to her so I came here," he said and led me through the house and up the stairs.

After I had settled her in her bed I walked back out to the hallway to see Jack pacing up and down "did she say anything to you?"

"Nah mate she wasn't making sense when I found her she fell asleep straight away," I lied I knew her mum was dead and I probably caught her at a weak moment "anyway I'll be off she should be okay but just keep an eye on her."

"Actually mate Pete has the night shift and I have to get back to the kids can you stay a while until I get someone over for her?"

"Uh," I looked back at her bedroom "sure yeah I can."

"Thanks mate I'll call the house phone when I sort it out."

"Right I'll be here," I called after him.

A few minutes after Jack left I heard thudding upstairs and listened- I chuckled as he heard her throwing up, getting a glass of water and some painkillers I walked up the stairs and went into her room, tapping on the bathroom door I pushed it open to find her brushing he teeth "there's no point you'll throw up again you drank quite a bit."

"I'm fine it's all up n-" she cut herself off and bolted to the toilet throwing up again.

I placed the water and pills down and walked over to her- pulling her hair back I rubbed her back "you're gonna feel like this for the night- I have water and painkillers get them into ya and sleep it off."

Charlie stood up and brushed her teeth again "thanks," she muttered and walked back into her room "you can go now I'll be fine I'm sober now," she sniffed.

"Wanna talk?" I asked and sat on her bed she bit her lip and shook her head as her eyes filled with tears "Charlie as much as you think you can't you can trust me," I said softly.

She made eye contact with me "I'm a mess this whole thing is screwed up," she sighed.

"What's screwed up?" I asked moving closer to her.

"Everything Brax everything! I'm so screwed up it's not even funny anymore, my dad turning up trying to scare me into letting him see Jo and threatening to kill me, my stupid brothers asking me am I alright every five seconds and then treating me like a kid like I don't know what I'm doing or how serious this all is, a five year old that cries for me all the time and never gives me a minutes peace, my daughter growing up, my job it never ends and then just when I thought I had enough on my plate you and your lot turn up causing trouble and then I go and kiss you making things worse!" she cried tears now flowing.

"How did kissing me make it worse?" I asked.

"Because I wanted you I wanted to kiss you I wanted to give in!" she yelled "you were right what I feel around you is not me it's not," she shook her head "I can't go there," she mumbled.

I sighed and moved closer to her "Charlie I'm not a bad person what I do I do for Casey and my mum."

"You're a drug dealer Brax and that's jus-" she was cut off by a loud bang downstairs and yelling.

"CHARLIE BUCKTON- BAKER!" Peter yelled all over the house and stomped up the stairs.

"Shit," Charlie muttered and dived under the covers.

I chuckled "you're in trouble."

"Don't I know it," she muttered back.

The door burst open and a very pissed Peter stopped in the doorway "do you really think I can't see you under there!" he yelled ignoring me.

"I was kinda hoping you wouldn't," she called back from under the covers.

Peter walked over and pulled them down "get up me and you are going to have a talk and you will tell me what's going on."

"Pete please I'm tired I just wanna sleep."

"I don't care you should have thought about that before you got yourself into that state! Ruby was worried sick we all were, Jo has been crying for you all night you didn't even call Charlie so start talking!" He hissed.

"I'll leave you guys to it," I said and stood up.

"Thanks for bringing her home Brax," Peter said while still glaring at Charlie I kinda felt sorry for her and smiled quickly at her as her eyes followed me to the door.

"No worries mate," I replied and slipped out of the room.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

"So?" Peter said after a few minutes.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"Charlie," he sighed and sat beside me "I don't want to hear I'm sorry I want to know what's bothering you so much that you go get yourself into a state like that, and don't try tell me it's nothing because it is something and I'm starting to worry now."

I let a silent tear escape I knew I couldn't keep it to myself anymore "dad turning up at the station the other night scared the life out of me I've been looking over my shoulder ever since wondering if he'll catch me and do what he did to mum will he hurt Jo or Ruby… or even you two." I took a deep breath as my eyes glazed over "I miss mum Pete I want her here I need her here," I cried.

Peter softened and sat beside me "hey sweetie don't cry it's okay," he said pulling me into a hug "you've still got me," he mumbled into my hair.

"It's not the same," I muttered "she always knew what to say what to do she could handle dad- I thought I could too but I can't, I'm cracking already. He follows me everywhere, I can't focus on work, I'm not sleeping, I'm not eating, I'm constantly worrying about Jo and Rubes, I'm making myself sick thinking about it- I can't go on like this Pete I can't," I sobbed gripping onto my brother.

"Charlie hey hey look at me," he said pulling my chin up "you can handle dad I know you can- you've been doing a pretty good job so far," he pushed some hair behind my ear "I know I never said it before but I'm real proud of you- you remind me of mum in so many ways," he smiled. "You know she graduated at the top her class too and made senior detective in her first year before moving to special detective the following year."

"No I didn't know that," I sniffed.

"You're more like her than you thought Charlie- she worked her ass off too just like you did and don't think I haven't noticed everything you've done- how hard you've worked, you earned your spot and you do it damn well. I'll sort dad don't you worry about him anymore I just wish you would have told me sooner," Pete said rubbing both his arms up and down mine, he was like mum too- when he hugged me I felt safe- protected.

"I wanted to I did but I knew how you'd react and I wanted to deal with it myself I didn't want you to get into it and you get hurt."

Peter stood up "I know now and I'll be sure to do something about it- you sleep the drink off and I'll check in on you in the morning the girls are staying with Jack at mine."

"I'm sorry about not coming I just couldn't face you two after earlier," I said sheepishly.

"I know we were a bit tough it was just a shock- I know we yell and get angry but never ever be afraid to tell us anything Charlie- we're your brothers we'll always look out for you, anyway I know you're okay now so get some sleep," he dropped a kiss on my forehead and walked to the door "I'm sure Brax will want you back to yourself tomorrow." I giggled and blushed "yeah Jo saw you kiss him," he laughed "night," he called on his way down the stairs.

"Damn kid sees everything," I muttered and reached out for my picture I panicked when it wasn't there… "Brax" I said and jumped out of my bed.

* * *

**Brax's POV **

I had been in my room watching tv when I was startled by the bang of my front door- lucky mum wasn't here or she'd be kicking off about interrupting one of her stupid game shows "what the hell?" I said and hurried out to the door "Charlie?" I said when she fell in with the door.

"My-picture where is it?" she panted.

"Must be still in the car- you came all the way here for a picture?"

"Yeah I need it now," she replied she looked almost vulnerable like a lost little kid.

"Why?" I asked and walked into the kitchen.

She followed me and leaned against the counter "Because it's mine and I want it… I always have it on me," she muttered looking at the floor.

"Wait here," I said and walked out to my car. I got it off the back seat and walked back into the kitchen "here," I said handing it to her.

She smiled at me- a real smile for the first time ever "uh thanks for tonight I was pretty wasted," she giggled. She stood smiling at me for a minute before snapping out of it "I uh better go," she said and walked by me to the door.

"Uh yeah do you need a ride?" I asked following her.

"No thanks I'm good," she called back.

"Charlie?" She looked back "that conversation we were having before- isn't over," I said looking at her.

**Charlie's POV**

I chewed on my bottom lip and looked back I wanted to kiss him and he had proved he wasn't all bad but could I trust him? 'guess we'll find out' I said to myself as I crossed the room and stopped in front of him. I stood up on my toes and wrapped my arms around his neck "I know," I muttered and pulled him down to me kissing him softly.

He pulled me closer and deepened the kiss oh my god my legs were going weak! Holy shit he could kiss! He walked me backwards until I hit the wall (making sure to watch my back this time) and moved onto my neck.

"Brax I gotta go," I mumbled I so didn't wanna go anywhere.

"You can't do that to me now," he mumbled against my neck.

"Mmh I gotta," I said pulling him away.

"Will I see you later?" he asked kissing me once more.

I shrugged "I don't know," I leaned in and kissed him again "I gotta go," I whispered.

"So go," he chuckled.

I walked out the front door and walked a few steps he had sent shockwaves through my body I liked him I-liked-him- wow I finally admitted it to myself, so why waste any more time? A smirk crossed my face and turned back to see him leaning against the door watching me wearing the same smirk.

"Don't you have to go?" he asked me his smirk widening I knew he knew what I was thinking.

I shook my head and walked back to him "I have no idea what you're talking about," I giggled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back inside.

* * *

**Thomas's POV**

I stood in the nearby trees watching my eldest daughter lock lips with this guy- from what I understand he's recent he seemed to turn up whenever I approached her. I first noticed him at the station then again at the surf club- that Brawl on the beach that my idiot informant messed up I planned that throw a bit of money around and you get what you want anyway he turned up there too. I understand he's a tough guy runs a gang or something… so what's he doing with my cop daughter- anyways all the more fun for me.

I watched them through the window break apart and sit on the sofa laughing before he pulled her closer to him and held her there, if I'm honest I never formed a bond with Charlie. I felt bad for a second when I saw the look of fear cross her face when she first saw me, my boys has raised her well she has a backbone I was surprised when she answered me back-even more so when she grabbed me she was strong I'd give her that… but she was weak at the moment kick her while she's down yeah that'll work.

A smile graced my lips I knew her brat and my daughter were not home so that leaves her house open for the taken I'm sure she'll be here for a while…. I think I'll go turn the heat up smirking once more I took another look and slipped off into the darkness.

**Brax's POV**

We sat on the sofa watching a movie mum came home saw her and didn't even open her mouth she just walked into her room and closed the door thank god normally she embarrass the hell outta us and yaps away, I needed to get out of this house as soon as I heard back from Angelo I was outta here. He'd warned me he'd do some digging before agreeing to sell to me I told him to go ahead I know nothing will be lead back to me. I looked down to see Charlie asleep and smiled I don't know what this woman was doing to me even before I twigged she liked me I started to change, I wasn't bothered selling anymore or hanging out drinking with the boys all day I was hanging out with a kid I was checking up on Ruby I was starting to think about my future and that was all down to her, I really hope this goes somewhere she's pretty amazing.

Looking at the clock I saw it was now after twelve I knew she was back in the hospital early so I had to wake her "Charlie," I whispered- she scrunched up her nose and snuggled deeper into me, I smiled and ran my fingers along her cheek she was so beautiful "Charlie wake up," I tried again. She opened her eyes sleepily and looked up at me "I gotta drive you home now it's late."

She sat up and groaned holding her back "I shouldn't have slept like that."

"Take your painkillers before you go to bed and you'll be fine," I said and pulled her up on her feet.

"Great home to empty house," she muttered as I led her out to my car.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep," I said as we climbed in she smiled at me and I started up the car and headed to her house.

**Charlie's POV**

We pulled up outside to my house and I yawned "you don't have to come in with me," I said.

"Ah I want to," he said and climbed out.

I climbed out and walked up beside him pulling my key I opened the door and turned on the lights "the thoughts of going to this hosp-" I stopped talking and my mouth fell open I was walking on water, looking around tears sprang up in my eyes- my kitchen was totally thrashed, my taps were pulled off water was going everywhere, every press door had been pulled off their hinges with all the food all over the place, things were smashed everywhere, my table had been turned upside down. Walking to the living room I let a tear roll down my face, the mirrors and photos were all smashed, my tv was smashed, my sofa was upside down slashed to pieces, my end tables were flung across the room, the lounge windows were smashed too.

"Charlie," I heard Brax say behind me he had went to look in the dining room I ignored him and walked up the stairs and into Ruby's room, I let a sob out her room was a mess everything had been broken her wardrobe lay on the floor with holes in it, her clothes were ripped and thrown everywhere, all her cds were taken out of the cases and snapped in two same as her dvds, her tv was on the floor shattered her radio too all her picture frames were smashed too, bending down as best I could I picked up a picture of me and her. Closing my eyes I walked into Jo's room I looked and spotted bumblebee on the floor (the other bumblebee) it was a monkey teddy Jack had given her- his head and tail had been pulled off I clutched it against me with Ruby's picture as I looked around- her room was pretty much the same as Ruby's but with a load of broken toys.

Walking to my own room I walked in expecting the same thing and I was right my bed had been flipped and broken, my mirrors had been smashed, my tv and dvd player lay on the floor smashed to pieces, my radio was gone, my blinds had been pulled down and my window was smashed, all my pictures were pulled from the wall and thrown around shattering the glass, my perfumes and all that were smashed on the floor, my lockers and dresser had been emptied onto the floor and broken, my wardrobe was on it's side open but empty. Walking to the bathroom room I found all my clothes in the bath filled with water and red paint on top was my uniform… my hat sat on the top with a smiley face on it. I knew exactly who was responsible for this and he was gonna pay.

"Charlie?" Brax said appearing beside me I stared at the bath for a minute before I looked back at him and bit my lip I was dying to burst out crying "I'm sorry," he said and pulled me back into him.

"I gotta call Pete," I muttered and pulled away from him and pulled out my phone "you should go."

**Peter's POV **

I was sat at my desk doing my paperwork when my mobile rang it was Charlie "hey how's the head?" I chuckled.

"Pete!" She said hysterically.

I snapped forward in my chair "Charlie what's wrong?" I asked already on my feet.

"My house I-It's," she stopped to sob for a few seconds before she could talk again "I need you here," she cried and hung up.

I was already out the door before she'd hung up grabbing Watson we were on our way.

Pulling to a screech outside I saw a black Ute I think was Brax's in the drive beside her car running inside I saw Brax holding her to him trying to calm her down the place was trashed "what the hell happened here?" I asked it's only a few hours since I left her in bed.

"I went to Brax's after you left and came back to this- every room is the same Pete," she said shakily.

"Did you lock the doors?" I asked knowing she would have.

She nodded "all the windows are smashed the lounge one looks like it was broken from outside in."

"Right Brax bring her out to my car, Watson call in some back-up," I sighed I knew who exactly had done this.

An hour later we had finished up I'd taken as much prints as I could but I wasn't holding my breath Hayley and the other girls were always here Casey was too along with me Jack and Watson and Brax there was always someone here. Walking back to my car I saw Brax still with his arm around her she was leaning into him staring at the ground "Charlz go to Jack's nothing else can be done I'll sort out the insurance claims and get officers on the house for the night."

"No," she shook her head and stood up "I know it was him and this is the end of it I'm going to work!" She snapped.

"No you're not," I said grabbing her arm "you were stabbed two days ago you're not going to the station. Brax take her to Jack's she's not to go near the station."

"Got it," he replied and led her to his car I stood and waited until he was halfway down the street.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

I was devastated I had put so much work into that house all that time I spent doing it up helping Ruby and Jo do their rooms the way the wanted. In the back of mind I always knew he'd turn up someday- but never in a million years did I ever think he would go that far, me fair enough but the kids- what did they ever do to him? I wiped my face again as another tear fell.

Brax pulled over outside Jack's I have no idea how he knew it was his house because I didn't open my mouth. "You need me to walk you in?" he asked when I didn't move, I nodded and climbed out.

"How did you know he lived here?" I asked as we walked up the driveway.

"Casey asked me to pick him up from here yesterday I asked him who's house it was."

I nodded Ruby had said they were here "um does he know I'm coming I never called him."

"I think Peter did he's not here anyway he's with the girls," he said I nodded and pulled my key out.

I opened the door and walked into the kitchen "this is all I need," I muttered and dropped into a seat.

"Yeah it's pretty messed up alright," Brax sighed and sat beside me.

The front door opened and in came a sleepy Jack "hey I was asked to check on you," he said and sat beside me.

"I'm sorry Jacky," I muttered.

"Nah it's fine I woke Ruby and told her to watch Jo I'm gonna go down and see does Pete need a hand."

We sat and had a coffee with Jack before he left. Brax yawned beside me "you can go you know."

"I'm not leaving you alone," he replied. I smiled quickly and pulled the photo of my mum out of my pocket and sighed "She's nearly as beautiful as you," he said looking over my shoulder.

"Yeah," I smiled "she is." I looked up when Brax spoke again.

"So you feel like telling me the whole story?"

I shook my head only Hayls knew the real deal "no I'm sorry I'm not ready no one but us three and Hayls know Ruby doesn't even know… it's too painful," I mumbled.

"That's alright maybe someday I'll hear it, anyway where's your painkillers?" I nodded to the counter behind him they were the only things I grabbed other than bumblebee and the broken photo "you need to sleep," he said and stood up- getting me a glass of water he pulled me to my feet "lead the way," he said nudging me towards the stairs.

We went to Jack's spare room and I collapsed onto the bed (stomach first) until Brax dragged me up to take my pills I swear he was like a mum making sure everything was done, I smiled at him and lay back down on the bed, he climbed on beside me and put his hands behind his head. I moved closer to him and lay on his chest I smiled when I felt his arm come down around me… not so bad at all I said to myself before I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
